The Guardian Of Aang
by radicalgirl39
Summary: The Child Of Prophecy Naruto Uzumaki has joined forces with Avatar Aang, he must be the protector, the guardian of Aang. NarutoxToph! NaruToph Shipping! Let's spin some incredible Jutsu! And Let's spin some incredible Bending!
1. Starting Of Friendships

**(Fire Navy Ship)**

A boy with unruly spiky blonde hair, orange and blue jumpsuit, a white fluffy collar, cerculean eyes, three whisker marks on both cheeks, light bronze skin, and blue ninja boots. The boy appeared to be thirteen at least, he was chained by his wrist and his arms outstretched.

The boy whistled, "I'm so bored, uhh...a string cord, I've seen stuff stored...eh, that's all I got." He sang trying to rhyme. Then he lowered his head down. He pulled at the chains, but nothing. A sigh was released from his lips, "Great. Now they're chaffing! Will a miracle come busting through that very door? Nope."

Then a boy with a bald head, a blue tattoo that was shaped as arrows were all over his body, he had grey eyes, and a Air Nation attire.

The bald boy raised a brow, "Sorry. Do I have the wrong room?" He asked.

The blonde boy's eyes widened, "No! You don't! Get me outta here! Quick!" He cried trying to break the chains.

The bald boy nodded then he used a gust of wind to break the chains dropping the blonde to his knees.

"Thanks." The blonde boy thanked the bald boy.

The bald boy helped up the blonde, "I'm Aang. Who are you?" The bald boy named Aang asked the blonde boy who was brushing himself off.

"Me? Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The Child Of Prophecy!" The blonde boy named Naruto rubbed the back of his head then his eyes widened, "Whoa. You're the Avatar!" He said in awe pointing at Aang's arrows.

Aang looked up at his forehead, "Oh yeah. How did you know?" He asked

"Um, hello! I'm the Child Of Prophecy, remember?" Naruto reminded Aang.

Aang didn't know what that was, "Uhh...what's a Child Of Prophecy?" He asked curiously.

Naruto sighed, "The Child Of Prophecy is the guardian of the Avatar. But kind of like an second Avatar, I can master three elements and I'm also reincarnated just like the Avatar. So in simpler words, I'm your babysitter." He explained.

Aang looked unsure, "Babysitter?" He repeated and a smile crept onto his face, "Good! Now I have three friends! We better hurry and leave. But first, you gotta help me find my staff."

Naruto thought a while then smiled, "Deal."

The two ran past a door that was open, Aang stopped to see his staff and ran in as did Naruto.

"There goes your staff. Now let's go-oh, oh, uh oh." Naruto gulped to see Zuko slam the door shut.

Zuko knitted his brows at the two, "Looks like I underestimated you." He turned to Naruto, "And YOU what do you think you're doing? We are still trying to unlock that seal of yours."

Naruto frowned, "Oh no you're not! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He yelled using a hand sign. All of a sudden two copies of Naruto appeared on both sides of him.

The three Naruto's ran at Zuko yelling they all raised a fist. Zuko narrowed his eyes at them then shot blazes of fire at the Naruto's who jumped over Zuko's head and Naruto punched Zuko in his back but pain shot through his fist. Realizing he just hit metal Naruto cried holding his injured fist and the two shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, meanwhile Naruto was on the ground holding his injured hand.

Zuko shot blasts of fire at Aang who jumped out of the way. Zuko continued shooting blast of fire at Aang who kept jumping out of the way, Aang was in a corner hyperventilating. He tried his best to catch his breath but failed.

Zuko shot more fire at Aang who rolled on the wall. Zuko shot a blast of fire at Aang's head, but Aang rolled under Zuko's legs and jumped up behind him. Aang followed Zuko's moves hiding behind him still hyperventilating. Naruto saw this and took out a kunai and threw it near Zuko's head but it only hit the wall. Zuko sent blast to both Aang and Naruto once more but Aang barely dodged the shots.

Aang rode on a airscooter using airbending. Aang rode all across the room when Zuko sent shots, Aang tripped and hit the wall, he grabbed a Fire Nation poster and wrapped Zuko in it. Naruto grabbed Aang's staff and threw it to him who caught it. Zuko used his firebending to burst out of the poster. Aang used his airbending to send up a mattress and knock Zuko onto the wall then onto the roof roughly.

Aang and Naruto jumped into the control room. Aang and Naruto ran off the end of the deck, Aang flew on his staff and Naruto caught onto it in time. Zuko also jumped but caught Aang's ankle pulling him down. The three hit the ground roughly, Zuko was the first to recover, he jumped up and got into a battle stance as did Naruto and Aang. A loud roar came from Aang's flying bison that had two teenagers on it.

"What is that?!" Zuko asked out loud.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed then faced Zuko who sent a blast of fire to Naruto knocking him roughly on the ground.

Aang twirled his staff trying to dodge the flames he was on the edge about to fall. Aang balanced himself using his staff but failed he threw the staff and jumped on the edge of the ship. Zuko shot medium blast of fire at Aang who lost his balance and fell into the water. Sinking to the bottom very slowly.

"Aang, no!" Naruto cried as his vision cleared. Aang's body drifted off deep into the cold ocean.

"Aang! Aang! Aang!" Cried the voice of Katara.

Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed pure white, he used waterbending to create a water tornado around his waist. Aang rose up from the water he dived down onto the ship, he bent the water to circle around him then he pushed Zuko and the soldiers off the ship into the water.

"Did you see what he just did?!" Katara asked in awestruck.

"Now, that! Was some serious waterbending!" Sokka said also in awe.

Aang's arrows stopped glowing he stumbled and fell but was caught by Naruto. Katara landed Appa on the ship. Katara and Sokka jumped off of Appa and ran to Aang's side.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked concerned.

Aang looked up at Katara, "Hey Katara," he looked up at Sokka, "Hey for coming." He spoke weakly.

"Well...I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka joked.

"I dropped my staff." Aang told them weakly.

"Got it!" Sokka nodded and ran over to Aang's staff. He picked it up but Zuko was holding the other end trying to pull himself up. Sokka rapidly poked Zuko on his temple causing him to drop but caught the anchor chain.

"Ha! That's from the watertribe!" Sokka grinned.

Aang got on Appa's head as did Naruto. Katara saw the soldiers regaining consciousness. Katara stepped in a puddle she bent the water and froze Sokka's feet on accident.

"Katara!" Sokka whined.

The soldiers walked forward to Katara slowly. Katara faced the other way she bent the water and froze the soldiers. Katara climbed on Appa and faced Sokka.

"Hurry up, Sokka!" She shouted to Sokka.

Sokka used his boomerang to break the ice, "Just a guy...with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying! And magic!" He complained. He broke off all the ice and ran up Appa, "Yip yip! Yip yip!"

Appa flew up in the sky half way away from the ship.

Iroh helped up Zuko. "Shoot them down!" Zuko ordered.

Both him and Zuko sent a huge blaze of fire to Appa. Aang used his airbending to redirect the fire into a cliff sending down tons of snow to the front of the ship.

"Ha! Ha!" The four laughed at their victory.

"Good news for the Firelord," Iroh stood up to his feet, "the Fire Nation's greatest threat...is just a little kid. Bad news for the Firelord is that the Nine Tails boy escaped."

Zuko frowned, "That kid, uncle, just did this! And I will destroy his little guardian friend too! Right after I unlock that seal of his." He pointed at the snow, "Dig the ship out! And follow them!" Zuko saw the soldiers were thawing out the other soldiers that were frozen, "As soon as you're done with that." Zuko looked out into the snow.

**(In The Air/On Appa)**

"How did you do that?! With the water'! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Katara said amazed.

"I dunno. I just sort of...did it." Aang answered unsure.

"That's not an answer." Naruto hummed.

Sokka huffed, "Okay. Who are you?" He asked pointing at Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms, "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, The Child Of Prophecy! In other words, the guardian of the Avatar." He introduced himself then deadpanned at Sokka, "And who are you? Ponytail boy?"

"No! Sokka! I'm a warrior! And that's my magical waterbending sister, Katara." Sokka frowned at Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

Aang's face saddened, "Because...I never wanted to be." He looked away.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"But, Aang the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and put an end to this war." Katara said breaking the silence and trying to reason with him.

"And how am I going to do that?" Aang asked looking down in sadness.

"With me, ponytail boy, and Katara!" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto's right. And according to legend you need to first master water, then earth, then fire. Right?" Katara asked.

Aang faced Katara, "That's what the monks told me."

Katara half smiled, "Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending!"

"We can learn together!" Aang exclaimed.

Naruto smiled, "Me too! I'm a earthbender, firebender, and waterbender!"

"The three of us!" Aang corrected.

Katara turned to Sokka, "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way." She smiled.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Sokka smirked.

"Just don't get your butt handed to you, ponytail boy." Naruto joked.

Aang and Katara laughed at that.

Sokka growled, "You know what? You're a...well you're a-! Yellow hair whisker boy!" He failed at the nickname thing.

Katara chuckled lightly, "Then we're in this together!" She smiled

"Alright, but before I learn waterbending we have some serious business to attend to." Aang took out a map and unrolled it pointing at three places, "Here, here, and here."

Katara pointed at one place, "What's there?" She asked with curiosity.

"Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas, then wayyy over here we'll surf the backs of giant koi fish, then back over here we'll ride the hog monkey's! They don't like people riding them! But that's what make it fun!" Aang smiled brightly.

Naruto punched his fist in the air, "Yeah! Fun time!" He cheered.

A new team was starting out. A team to protect the world and help Aang master all four elements with the help of his guardian...Naruto Uzumaki who was the Child Of Prophecy and the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon.

* * *

**Hopd you enjoyed this really. Thanks for voting...the title of this story, I would like to thank Ninjalover456! Please check out my newest project Glow Of The Water. Need more reviews, favorites, follows. Check out my other stories, really guys. I need more reviews and all that good stuff. Again thank you Ninjalover456 for the name of the story! Next chapter is coming do not worry! So stay tuned!**

**Alright. Goodbye. Audios. Akatsuki members are bad! Buh Bye!**


	2. The Southern Airtemple

**(A Empty Forest Area/Night)**

Naruto was on the ground sleeping in his sleeping bag. Drool slid down the side of his mouth and a snores left his mouth that was wide open. Aang couldn't sleep, he was right beside Naruto, he tapped on Naruto's sun kiss blonde hair. The blonde's eye cracked open then his lips released a loud yawn.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and faced the Avatar, "What do you want, Aang? It's the middle of the night." He whispered half sleep.

"I couldn't sleep. There's so much I want to ask you, but you're probaly to busy to worry about my questions." Aang whispered back. At that Naruto sat up and scratched his scalp.

Naruto sighed, "Ask away."

Aang smiled brightly at that, "Well when we were fighting Zuko, he said something about uh...unlocking a seal on you. What's that all about?" He asked hugging his knees and pressing his cheek onto his knees.

"Well...thirteen years ago a bad spirit was attacking my village, Konoha. A man that was the hero performed this thing that's called Jutsu on me and the spirit...he performed the Sealing Jutsu on the spirit sealing it inside of me. The spirit killed the hero and his wife...but sometimes the seal pops up on my belly, it kind of looks like the sun...when I get real angry I feel the power of the spirit. I feel...so powerful."

"What kind of spirit was he?"

"The Nine-tailed Fox Spirit. Some people call it Ninetails." Naruto told Aang.

Aang's eyes widened, "Wait. I remember the monks telling me about the Child Of Prophecy! The Child Of Prophecy helps every Avatar that has ever lived. If I have been gone for 100 years...that means you're 113 years old." He gasped then smiled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Not exactly. You really don't know a lot of stuff about your guardian do you?" He asked deadpanning.

Aang shook his 'no' in shame.

"I'm not 113 years old. I'm just 13, when you were trapped in the iceberg your previous Child Of Prophecy was captured and forced to tell the Fire Nation where you were but the previous dude was killed as was the others who were reincarnated. Zuko captured me two weeks ago and forced me to tell where you were but I told that ponytailed punk that I didn't know. If you didn't come yesterday..." Naruto trailed off.

"You would've been killed." Aang finished then looked down in sadness, "I'm so sorry Naruto...all of those deaths...were because of me. All me."

Naruto shot him a smile, "Don't be sorry! The important thing is that I'm here now! Oh and the Child Of Prophecy before me was taken from his home and was tortured then a few days later the Firelord killed him...a child. He was only like 9 or 10 I think." He puckered his lips to the side.

Aang felt uneasy so he decided to end the conversation. Aang told Naruto that he was going to sleep and Naruto nodded then went to sleep himself.

"Shhnagay! Shmmshinibshnob! Uhh gah..." Sokka snored moving around. Drool ran down his mouth, Naruto and Aang blinked at eachother then shared a laugh.

Naruto layed back down and closed his eyes continuing back to his sleeping.

_Naruto was at Ichiraku's eating a hot steaming bowl of ramen. _

_"Mmmm! I weally wove wamen!" Naruto grinned with his cheeks inflated with a mouth full of ramen. _

_After his visit at Ichiraku's Naruto blushed at seeing Sakura, he ran over to her with arms wrapped behind his neck. Naruto jumped in front of the pink haired girl scaring the crap out of her. She punched Naruto hard in his head making him sob in pain._

_Sakura growled, "You idiot Naruto! Why did you have to jump out of nowhere like that?!" Her eyes full of anger and fire. Scaring Naruto now who was seated on the ground rubbing his head._

_"Sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to scare you like that...I was wondering if Sasuke was okay at the hospital." Naruto told her standing up._

_"Oh...well I really don't know. I was on my way there right now."_

_Naruto noticed that she had flowers in her hands and what seemed to be a white box about medium size. It sort of smelled like cake or perhaps some cupcakes._

_Sakura cleared her throat, "You're welcome to come with me." She offered continuing to walk to the hospital._

_Naruto glanced up in the sky he sniffed the air. It smelled like smoke and fire, Naruto realized Sakura was half way gone._

_"Hey! Wait up Sakur...!" Naruto was cut off by someone choking him with their arms. Naruto couldn't breath, he tried pulling off the arms but failed. The blonde looked up to see a Fire Nation soldier, his eyes widened and a gasp was released from his lips, "Grr...Fire Nation...p, p, please...let me go or I'll kick your butt...!" He choked out feeling his gaze becoming blurry._

_"LET HIM GO!" Ordered the voice of Sasuke who was in his Sharingan state. He wore his hospital clothing, he panted with sweat running down his face._

_Next thing you know Fire Nation soldiers and ships started coming. The soldiers shot blazes of fire at men, women, elders, and children. They started burning houses and such, people started fighting the ruthless firebenders but was losing. The soldier choking Naruto released him throwing his body to the ground, Naruto quickly got up and a hand sign._

_Naruto coughed, "Get ready for this!**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He of Naruto's appeared in a puff smoke the clones held out their hands and the others swirled their hands around the other clones palm. A blue spiral of chakra swirled in the palm but got bigger the clones who created it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Naruto gritted their teeth and narrowed their eyes at most of the firebenders then barked out, "TAKE THIS! **RASENGAN!" **_

_The Naruto's ran foward to most of the firebenders blasting the Rasengan into the firebenders abdomen knocking them down in pain._

_A teen with a ponytail, a Fire Nation war armor, tangerine colored eyes, pale skin, and a scar (that looked like it came from fire) walked off tone of he ships with a angered expression he looked around then grunted._

_"Bring me the Child Of Prophecy!" He ordered the soldiers clenching his fist, "If you don't find him...burn everything and everyone." _

_The real Naruto eyes widened, "They're after me..." _

_Sasuke shot fire at the soldiers trying to hold them off. His eyes glanced over at Sakura who had scratches, burn marks, cuts, bad bruises, a broken leg and arm, and she was lying on the ground unresponsive. He knitted his brows and whipped a blast of fire at the two soldiers knocking them down, Sasuke ran over to Sakura and put her head in his lap. Naruto came over with horror in his eyes seeing how bad Sakura looked. _

_Sasuke hung his down in sadness. "She's gone, Naruto..."_

_Naruto felt tears build up in his eyes as he looked all around seeing dead bodies all around he couldn't believe his eyes. Kids were dead, elders were dead, young adults, and even the Hokage...Lady Tsunade. Fire was burning everywhere...everything was destroyed. The city of Konoha...was no more. Sasuke stood dropping Sakura's lifeless body then glanced at Naruto with his eyes that had his Sharingan on. Naruto frowned at Sasuke, Sasuke smirked at Naruto._

_"Naruto...you fool...we are weak. That is why everyone is dead...I will become stronger. If it's the last thing I'll do! We are no longer comrades Naruto...look around. Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba...death is thing that makes us stronger. Let us fight one day...a memorable fight. See you later, you idiot." Sasuke grinned smugly at Naruto who still frowned. Sasuke jumped up and away into the fire. _

_"Sasuke wai-!" Naruto was cut off by the teen with a scar holding him back, "Let me go! Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKE!" He shouted on the top of his lungs._

* * *

Aang was tightening the reins on Appa's horns, Katara was packing up supplies, Sokka was asleep, and Naruto was on the ground throwing pebbles.

"Wait til you see it, Katara! The Airtemple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!" Aang told her excitedly.

"Aang," Katara began in a soft tone, "I kmow you're excited but...it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

Aang turned to her with a smile, "That's why I'm so excited!" He said proving his point.

"It's just that...a lot can change in all that time." Katara said trying to reason with him.

"I know," Aang smiled, "but I need to see it for myself."

Aang jumped off Appa's head landing on his feet softly using airbending.

Aang faced Naruto, "Hey Naruto, it's Airtemple time! So turn that frown upside down!" He said with a warm smile.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He grumbled standing. Naruto shot up a earth column near his feet to jump on Appa's back near Katara. "Sup."

Aang walked over to Sokka who was still asleep in his sleeping bag, "Wake up, Sokka! Airtemple, here we come!" He said with excitement and happiness.

Sokka grunted, "Sleep now...temple later..." He told Aang then turned around continuing to snore and slumber.

Aang blinked then grinned mischievously he looked at Naruto who jumped off Appa with a evil grin. Naruto picked up a twig handing it to Aang then got on the other side of Sokka.

Aang trailed the twig up and down Sokka's sleeping bag, "Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" He warned Sokka urgently.

"Sssssss! Ssssss!" Naruto made snake snake noises in Sokka's ear.

Sokka's eyes shot open, "AHH!" He screamed shooting up from the ground and hopping, "Get it off! Get it off! AHH!" He tripped falling hard on his chin. He started glaring and grumbling. Katara chuckled at Sokka and so did Naruto.

"Great! You're awake! Let's go!" Aang said

"Point one for the Avatar and the Child Of Prophecy!" Naruto said holding up his index finger with a toothy grin.

**(Fire Nation Docks)**

Zuko and Iroh walked off their damaged ship.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible." Zuko ordered speeding up his pace. "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing their trail." he frowned upon thinking about Naruto and Aang.

Iroh followed Zuko in a bit slower pace, "You mean the Avatar and The Child Of Prophecy." he corrected.

"Don't mention _their _on these docks!" Zuko snappd at Iroh. "Once word gets out that the Avatar is alive and that the Child Of Prophecy escaped, every firebender will be out looking for them. And I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what? Prince Zuko." Asked the voice of Commander Zhao who approached the two.

Zuko crossed his arms not impressed by Zhao, "Captain Zhao." he greeted Zhao dryly.

"It's _Commander _now." Zhao corrected Zuko. He then turned to Iroh. "And General Iroh. Great hero of our Nation." he bowed lightly to Iroh.

"Retired, General." Iroh bowed lightly to Zhao.

"The Firelord's brother and son are welcomed guest anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh said gesturing to the badly damaged ship.

Zhao blinked at the sight, "That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes! You wouldn't believed what happened." Zuko said, trying his best to think of something. But failed, so he turned to the next person. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened!" Iroh's eyes shot open wide at Zuko. Well, here goes nothing...

"Yes! I will do that," Iroh said getting his thoughts gathered up. A smile appeared on his lips, "it was incredible! What, did we crash or something?" he asked his nephew a tad confused. What? It was all he could think of! Give the man a break.

"Yes. Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko lied. Well...that's something, right?

Zhao looked at the two in disbelief. But he hid it well. "Really? You must regail me with all the _thrilling _details." he half smirked and now was inches away from Zuko's face. "I have a guest that has been _dying _to meet up with you. Care to join me and my guest for a drink?" he asked.

Zuko turned around about to walk away, "Sorry. But we have to go." he said turning down the invitation.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh said grabbing Zuko's shoulder. He released his grip on Zuko's shoulder then faced Zhao. "We would be honored to join you and your guest. Do you have any Jing Sang tea?" he asked Zhao beginning to walk away. "It's my favorite." Zhao soon followed Iroh with a satisfied smirk.

Zuko held in his anger for awhile then grunted with flames shooting out of his hand, he then followed his Uncle and Zhao.

**(Aboard Appa)**

Sokka gripped his stomach as a growl was released from it signaling...NEED FOOD NOW! He frowned down at his stomach.

"Hey, stomach, be quiet alright. I'm tryin' to find us some food!"

Sokka rustled through all the bags trying to find his bag full of blubbered seal jerky. He grinned as he found it, Sokka shook the bag only to receive crumbs of his jerky.

Sokka frowned, "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?!" he questioned the three up front.

Aang's eyes widened, "Oh. That was food?" he asked then turned to Sokka. "I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry." he half smiled awkwardly but looked up front.

"I knew it was food. And that is why I ate half of it...blubbered seal jerky doesn't taste as good as it sounds." Naruto grimaced then shuddered.

Sokka's eyes shot open, "YOU WHAT?! Aww...no wonder the flames and your breath smelled so good." he pouted missing his jerky.

Appa flew farther and the group almost reached the Southern Airtemple.

Aang grinned, "I can see the mountain range! We're almost there!"

Katara turned to Aang with a worried look, "Aang," she began, "before we get to the Temple...I wanna talk to you about the airbenders."

"What about 'em?"

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see." Katara told him then looked down in sadness. "The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother...they could've done the same to your people."

"Just because no one has seen an airbender, doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped." Aang denied.

Naruto decided to jump in the conversation to help out Katara. "Aang, Katara's right ya know. The Fire Nation destroyed my village...killing the men, the hokage, the women, and even children." he said somberly.

Aang lightly frowned, "That might've happened to your village...but like I said, the airbenders probably escaped or something."

Katara turned to Naruto looking for an answer but he just sighed and shrugged.

Katara placed a gently hand on his shoulder, "I know it's hard to accept."

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender Temple is on a flying bison! And I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying Bison." Aang said and his went downward onto Appa. "Right Appa?" Appa let out a roar in agreement. "Yip Yip!"

The group went up the mountain more and more until they finally reached the Temple.

"There it is. The Southern Airtemple." Aang announced.

Katara was in awe, "Aang! It's amazing!"

"That is a cool Temple." Naruto commented also in awe.

"We're home buddy, we're home." Aang told his bison with a soft smile.

**(Fire Nation Docks)**

Zhao was discussing plans for the Earth Kingdom.

"...and by years end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our control. The Firelord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao said.

"If my father the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!" Zuko hissed looking down.

Zhao sat down next to him with a evil smile, "Two years at sea have done little to temper that tongue. So...how is your search for the Avatar going? And how is the Child Of Prophecy doing?" he asked.

Iroh knocked over some weapons by accident. "Uh...my fault. Entirely." he said walking away backwards.

"We haven't found the Avatar yet. And, the Child Of Prophecy is on my ship."

"Hmmm. Did you really expect to find the Avatar? The Avatar _died _a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the airbenders." Zhao told Zuko who stared down at the table. "Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." he smirked.

Zuko faced Zhao, "No. Nothing." he lied with frown

"Prince Zuko-" Zhao was cut off by a boy that looked around thirteen or fourteen, pale skin, pitch black eyes, black hair, and Fire Nation royality armor.

"He's lying." The boy told Zhao. "I know a liar when I see one. Expecially if that liar is my own _half _flesh and blood."

Zuko's eyes widened, "Wait. I know who you are. You're the Uchiha kid from Konoha!" he growled.

"Yes I am. Not only that...but apparently it seems that my father is the Firelord and my entire life has been lie. As for the Child Of Prophecy, who is not on your crappyship...you are lying about having him in your custody. So...have you found the Avatar yet, _brother_?"

Zuko stayed quiet. But he had a half brother? This guy was good, too good. He reminded him of someone he knew back at home.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar and not forgetting the Child Of Prophecy are the only two people in the world to stop the Fire Nation from winning this war." Zhao said walking around Zuko then got in his face. "If you have a ounce loyality left, you'll tell me what you've found!"

"I haven't _found _anything!" Zuko hissed at Zhao then looked at him. "It's like you said...the Avatar probably died a long time ago." his eyes set now on his half brother. "And I am not lying. What is your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." The boy now revealed as Sasuke smiled evily. "And like I said, you are a liar."

Zhao stared down at Zuko trying to figure him out.

Zuko got out the chair, "Come on, Uncle. Let's go." he said walking towards the exit but was stopped by two swords.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere.'' Sasuke said.

"Commander, we interrogated the crew like you said. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody...but let him escape. Not only that, but the Child Of Prophecy escaped along with the Avatar." A guard told Zhao.

"Now remind me...how exactly was your ship, _damaged_?" Zhao questioned Zuko.

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut looking down in shame. Wishing that none of this were happening, and that this was all a dream. A nightmare. But it wasn't, this, was all real.

**(Southern Airtemple)**

Appa was on the ground resting while the group walked up the Temple.

Sokka held his stomach in hunger. "So where can I get something to eat?" he said with a starvation expression.

"You're one of the first outsiders to visit an Airtemple. And all you can think about is food?!" Katara asked.

Naruto smirked, "Airtemple is an Airtemple. I can see one in a painting or something." he said in a not caring tone then also held his stomach in hunger pouting. "I'm hungry too."

Sokka nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Plus I'm just a simple guy, with simple needs." he told her. He scoffed. "Women." he muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Tell me about it."

"They're so bossy."

"And thinks they know everything."

"Not to forget the important one..."

"They're Annoying!" Sokka and Naruto said in unison after sharing a good laugh.

Katara rolled her ocean blue orbs, "You two should just marry eachother."

Naruto's face flushed as well as Sokka's they took two steps away from eachother. Katara was the one laughing now.

Aang pointed downward at the ground below the cliff with a smile. "So, that's where me and my friends would play airball." he told them then pointed to where the Bison would slumber. "And...over there is where the Bison would sleep...and..." he trailed off with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"It's just that...this place use to be full of monks, lemurs, and Bisons." Aang said somberly his face expression grew with sadness. "Now they're just a bunch of weeds." he was silent for a few seconds. "I can't believe how much thing's have changed."

Sokka, Katara, and Naruto shared a look. Naruto frowned then smiled brightly and lightly chuckled facing Aang.

Naruto walked up to Aang's right side, "Sooo, um, airball...how do ya play?" he asked receiving a smile from Aang.

A few minutes later Naruto found himself on a pole trying to balance hisself. Aang was at the other side with a goal behind him just like Naruto. Aang hovered a ball with curved holes in it using airbending he shot into the air, Naruto looked up with a raised brow. Aang stood on the pole with an innocent smile then super kicked the ball using airbending, the ball hit the poles and came towards Naruto in a fast speed...striking him in his balls, pain shot through his entire body but mostly in the downward center.

Aang winced at that, "Ouch. Sorry."

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelped in pain holding his balls chewing on his bottom lip hopping on the poles and tripped falling on Sokka both rolling together in a pile of snow.

Aang laughed, "Aang Seven! Naruto Zero!" he announced using arm movements.

"Making him feel better is putting me through a world of pain." Naruto muffled with his head in a bush.

"You and me both. Do not play anymore airball! Because everytime you get hit, I get thrown somewhere and then end up hurting." Sokka grunted sitting up rubbing his rear. His eyes widened as they casted on a Fire Nation helmet. He crawled over to it. "Katara, Naruto. Check this out." Katara and Naruto followed him. Naruto's eyes widened with a hinge of anger in them.

"Fire Nation." Katara said

"We should tell him." Sokka told Katara.

Naruto turned to Katara, "He's right, Katara."

Katara nodded and turned in Aang's direction, "Aang! There's something you need to see!" she called out to him.

"Okay!" Aang said while running over to them and playing with the airball.

Katara saw how happy he looked, if he saw this...Aang would have been devastated. She loved to see him happy, expecially when he's back at his home. So Katara used her watrbending to dump a pile of snow on Sokka and to kick Naruto in his balls while also dumping a pile ontop of him.

"AHHH!" Naruto cried holding his balls again in pain whimpering in the snow.

"What is it?" Aang asked now in front of Katara.

"Errr, just a new waterbending move I learned." Katara lied straight through her teeth with a fake smile. Sokka got out of the snow as did Naruto who shivered from the coldness.

Aang smiled, "Nice one." he complimented. "But enough practicing, we have a _whole _temple to see." he told her walking away.

Katara frowned. Sokka stood up wiping the leftover snow off of his head/hair and Naruto banged his hand against his temple hanging his head down as if h were trying to get snow out of it.

"Thanks a lot, Katara. I just _love _getting kicked in my balls." Naruto told her with dry sarcasm as his eye twitched. It was two times he got kicked in the balls. TWO! Do you know how painful that is?! VERY!

"Yeah, sorry about that." Katara apologized

"You know, you can't protect him forever." Sokka told Katara.

Naruto deadpanned at Katara, "Yeah. Plus what happened to telling him?" he questioned the waterbender.

Katara looked down and followed Aang to where he was going. Naruto and Sokka followed her eventually. They were now in the center of the Temple. Aang ran off somewhere trying to look for something/someone.

Sokka crossed his arms and checked to see if Aang was far away. "Katara, firebenders were here." he told her. But she kept walking away from the two. "You can't pretend they weren't."

Katara slowed her pace giving time for Sokka and Naruto to follow her, "I _can _for Aang's sake." she said then turned to the two. "If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home...he'll be devastated."

"Hey, guys!" Called Aang. The three faced him he gestured to a statue of a monk with a bright smile. "I want you to meet somebody!"

Naruto raised a blond brow, "That bald dude sitting criss-cross?" he asked pointing. "What about him?"

"Yeah, who's that?" Sokka asked curiously

"Monk Gyatso." Aang told them. "The greatest airbender in the world! He taught me everything I know." he explained then bowed down to the statue showing his respect.

Naruto smiled at how much respect Aang showed his master. It reminded him of him and his master.

**_(Naruto's Flashback)_**

_"...but why do you have to go so soon? You just got back here, pervy sage!" Naruto whined._

_Jiraiya sighed, "Naruto. I have some important uh, sage-ish...stuff to do."_

_"Are you leaving just so you can pick up ladies?" Naruto questioned him and Jiraiya's face flushed sweating bullets._

_Jiraiya chuckled nervously and handed Naruto a piece of paper that read: Everyday, do 110 sit-ups, 200 pushups, practice on your Rasengan, practice on your shadow clones...dopplegangers and such, and your regular fighting style could use some workas well as throwing and aiming your weapons. Naruto looked up from the paper only to see Jiraiya running off and waving goodbye to Naruto._

_"Perverty Sage!" Naruto growled._

**_(End Of Naruto's Flashback)_**

Aang lifted up his head trying his best not to show his sadness.

Katara placed both her hands on his shoulders, "You must miss him."

"Yeah.." Aang trailed off walking away forward.

"Where are you going, airboy?" Naruto asked the airbender

Aang walked up some steps, "The Airtemple sanctuary." he answered still walking. He looked back at them. "There's someone I'm ready to meet...and someone Naruto needs to meet."

Naruto's eyes widened and he ran up to Aang with a grin. Katara looked back at Sokka who shrugged. But they followed Aang and Naruto into the Temple and they stopped at a big door with airbender seals on them.

"Aang...no one could've survived in there for a hundred years." Katara commented

Aang looked up at the door smiling with Naruto, "It's not impossible." the two said in unison.

"I survived in the iceberg for that long." Aang pointed out getting a nod of agreement from Naruto.

Katara got in a thinking position, "Good point." she said.

Aang turned to Naruto, "Naruto, whoever's in there might help us figure out this Avatar and Child Of Prophecy thing." he smiled Naruto was about to respond but was cut off by a drooling Sokka.

"Aaanddd, whoevers in there might have a big of plate pured meats." Sokka said walking over to the door slowly with hungry eyes. He ran into door thinking it would open he then pushed his back against it struggling to open it. "Errgghh!" he grunted then slid down and raised a brow at Aang and Naruto. "So...do you two have a key?" he asked.

"The _key _Sokka, is airbending." Aang told Sokka wisely.

Aang took a deep breath and blew air into the trumpets on the door making the seals turn and the door opened.

"Hello?'' Aang called out trying to get a response, but, nothing sadly. He went inside and Naruto followed him.

"Anyone home?" Naruto called out but didn't get a response either.

Sokka and Katara walked in the room also.

* * *

"...so a twelve year old boy and a thirteen year old boy bested you and your firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought." Zhao said with his arms behind his back.

"I underestimated them once, but it will not happen again." Zuko promised.

Sasuke sat in chair sipping a cup of Jing Sang tea but stopped to scoff at Zuko. "You really are pathetic. It's a shame we're related." Zuko growled at Sasuke who smirked evily and continued sipping his Jing Sang tea.

"No it will not. Because you won't have a second chance." Zhao stated knitting his brows at the wall as if it were Zuko himself.

"Commander Zhao!" Zuko began. "I've been hunting the Avatar for two years! And I've kept the Child Of Prophecy for more than a few days! And I-!"

"And you failed!" Zhao snapped at Zuko cutting him off while also bending a whip of fire. "Capturing the Avatar and the Child Of Prophecy is too important to leave in a teenager's hands." he glared down at Zuko. "I bet Sasuke would do a better job of capturing them, unlike you. The two are _mine _now."

Zuko knitted his brows angrily and jumped out of the seat as if he were going to bite Zhao's face off, the two guards next to him held Zuko back.

Zhao turned around walking away, "Keep him here." he ordered the two guards. "Sasuke, follow me."

Sasuke stood up from his seat, he stared at Zuko for a couple of seconds then followed Zhao. When the two left Zuko broke the coffee table that held the Jing Sang tea with only one kick.

Iroh saw this, "More tea, please."

* * *

Aang and Naruto's eyes widened at what they were staring at. Sokka and Katara walked up behind them. The four were looking at statues. Aang, Naruto, Sokka, and Katara walked past a few browsing them with questionable looks/expressions.

Sokka stopped in front of one statue. "Statues?" he pouted then whined. "That's it?! Where's the _meat_?" he asked needing meat like...right now.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked in front of a statue.

Aang eyes looked down, "I'm not, sure." he said

"You and me both, airboy." Naruto said then squinted his eyes at all the statues then let out a small sigh. "But...for some odd reason, it feels like I know them somehow."

Aang gasped, "I feel the exact same way." he said then his eyes casted on one of the statues and he pointed at it. "Look! That one's an airbender!"

Katara pointed at another statue, "And that one's a waterbender!"

"That one's a Earthbender!" Naruto pointed at one of the statues then another. "And, a firebender."

"They're lined up in a pattern!" Katara said. "Air, Water, Earth, and Fire." she pointed at each one.

Aang smiled, "That's the Avatar cycle."

Naruto nudged Aang in his arm, "_And _it's also the Child Of Prophecy cycle. Kind of." he said but then frowned. "But, wait...where's the Child Of Prophecy cycle?" he questioned all of a sudden the sun pattern on his stomach showed up glowing orange and orange statues stood next to the Avatar's indicating that the orange glowing statues were the Child Of Prophecy cycle.

"Of course..." Katara said in an understanding tone, "...they're Avatar's and Child Of Prophecy's. All these people are your past lives, Naruto and Aang."

Aang was in awe, "Wow...there are so many." he said walking around.

Naruto looked at the Airbender Child Of Prophecy (who looked as if he also wore waterbender clothing with his airbender attire) that stood next to a Firebender Avatar statue. He stared at it with sparkling eyes.

Sokka crossed his arms, "_Past Lives_?" he repeated. "Katara you really believe in that stuff?" he asked.

"It's true!" Katara said. "When the Avatar and the Child Of Prophecy dies, they're reincarnated into the next Nation into the cycle. But if the Avatar dis before the Child Of Prophecy then the next Child Of Prophecy will be chosen." she explained and Aang was next to Naruto also staring but at the Firebender Avatar.

Katara shook Aang and Naruto out of their trance, "Aang, Naruto! Snap out of it."

Aang closed his eyes then opened them back up, "Huh?"

"What...?" Naruto groaned out rubbing his throbbing head.

Katara looked at both statues with a smile. "Who are they?" she asked.

"That's Avatar Roku. The Avatar before me." Aang answered still staring at the male Avatar revealed as Roku.

"And that's Child Of Prophecy Pivo. The guardian of Avatar Roku, he's the only one I can seem to remember better than all of the others...I guess because Pivo is the _true _Child Of Prophcy before me. Not the others that were killed by the Firelord, they were my past lives but...I have a strong connection with Pivo." Naruto said still staring at the female Child Of Prophecy revealed as Pivo.

Sokka looked at Pivo's statue, "You were a airbender, wearing watertribe clothes? Huh, you don't seem real wise for an airbender." he commented.

"You aren't either ponytail boy, but do you see me complaining?" Naruto asked facing him with a deadpanned expression. Sokka was about to say something, but nothing came out mostly because he didn't have a good enough comeback.

"You were a firebender?" Sokka asked Aang looking at the statue of Roku. "No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

Naruto raised a brow, "Sokka thought Aang was a Fire Nation spy." Katara told Naruto who nodded with thumbs-up sign.

Katara looked around both statues, "Theres no writing. How do you two know their names?" she asked curious.

"I'm not sure/Just had a feeling is all." Aang and Naruto said in unison. They looked at eachother then smiled. "We just know it somehow." they said in unison.

Sokka folded his arms over his chest and grumbled, "You two just couldn't get any weirder."

The sound of screeching made the four jump and turn around slowly to see what it was. A few seconds later they were hiding behind the statues and saw a shadow approaching slowly. Katara and Aang were behind Roku's statue while Sokka and Naruto were behind Pivo's.

Sokka put his hand over his mouth, "Firebender! Nobody make a sound!" he whispered to them.

"You're making a sound!" Katara whispered back knitting her brows at Sokka.

Naruto, Sokka, and Aang shushed her.

"You're making an even louder sound than he was." Naruto told Katara who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

As the shadow grew bigger Sokka took out his club gripping it tight. "That firebender won't know what hit him."

Sokka jumped out with his club ready to strike but stopped, when the enemy was just a rat, monkey...thing. Naruto, Katara, and Aang stuck out their heads to see what was happening. The creature twitched it's ears at seeing the four.

"Lemur!" Aang grinned.

"Dinner..." Naruto and Sokka drooled in unison.

The lemur blinked at that.

"Don't listen to him. You're going to be my new pet." Aang assured the lemur.

"Not if we get him first! Gahh!" Sokka and Naruto shouted in unison running to grab the lemur as was Aang.

The lemur freaked out at how many hands were coming at him so he ran away as quick as he could. Sokka tripped over Aang who jumped over Sokka running after the lemur and Naruto jumped on Sokka's back running also.

"WAIITTT! COME BACKKK!" Aang called to the lemur who kept running.

The three boys ran out of the Avatar and Child Of Prophecy. Sokka pushed Aang out of the way running faster than him and giving Naruto the chance to get in front of Sokka. Aang used his airbending to run faster than both the two, Sokka took out his club about to trip Aang who began to run on the walls laughing.

Aang jumped off the wall and sent a medium air sphere to Naruto who ducked and it hit Sokka tripping him.

Naruto held up a hand sign with a half grin, "Alright! Here we go! **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Art Of The Shadow Doppleganger!**" he shouted out summoning up three dopplegangers behind him. "Okay! Let's Do This!" All the Naruto's shouted.

The lemur flew off the railing hoping to get away from the three Aang looked back to see if Naruto or Sokka was behind him, the four Naruto's were behind him and Aang let out a laugh then ran off the railing. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at the edge of the rail the doppleganger Naruto's bumped into the real Naruto's back ending up in popping and causing him to fall off the rail but Sokka caught him by his arm.

Sokka struggled trying to pull up Naruto, grunts left his mouth that gritted his teeth.

Naruto puckered his lips to the side and shook his head sighing.

"Man...you're...heavy for a thirteen year old." Sokka grunted out with sweat building up in his face.

"And you're extremely weak for a fifteen year old." Naruto shot back but eventually was pulled up and hit his back on the ground. "Thanks." he muttered.

Aang jumped on and off of rocks.

Sokka looked down at Aang from the railing, "Hey! No fair!"

Aang grinned with his mouth open wide.

* * *

Zhao was entering the tent that held Zuko and Iroh, Sasuke was also with Zhao.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you'll be free to go."

Zuko eyed Zhao, "Why? Are you worried I'm gonna try and stop you?" he asked

Zhao and Sasuke managed to let out a dark chuckle, "You? Stop me?" he repeated. "Impossible."

Zuko shot up from his seat, "Don't underestimate me, Zhao! I will capture the Avatar and the Child Of Prophecy before you!"

"Prince Zuko! That's enough." Iroh said to Zuko grasping his arm.

"You can't compete with me." Zhao said. "I have hundreds of war ships under _my _command. And you..."

"...are just a banished prince." Sasuke finished with no emotion. "Father loves me me, I have taken your place. You have no home, no allies, _our _father doesn't even want you."

Zuko knitted his brows at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes, "No...you're wrong. Once I deliver the Child Of Prophecy and the Avatar to father, he will welcome me home with honor! And restore my rightful place on the throne!" he hissed at Sasuke.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would've let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar. Child Of Prophecy or no Child Of Prophecy. But in his eyes you are a failure! And a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao said narrowing his eyes at Zuko.

Zuko glared at Zhao, "That's not true!" he denied

"You _have _the _scar _to prove it." Zhao told him. You never say anything about Zuko's scar or...

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko growled getting in Zhao's face.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao questioned with a frown.

"An agni kai! At sunset." Zuko challenged clenching his fist.

Zhao stood straight, "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do. And your brother." he said then turned around walking away out of the tent.

"_Half _brother." Sasuke corrected Zhao exiting the tent.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh began, "have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" he asked with a hinge of worry in his voice.

Zuko glared not facing Iroh, but facing the exit of the tent with anger. "I will _never _forget."

* * *

The lemur landed on the ground and Aang snuck up on it jumping from the air trying to grab the lemur, but it ran away into a cave with Aang following it.

"Hey! Come back!" Aang called out to the lemur going in the cave. "Those hungry guys won't bother you anymore." he reassured the lemur. He pulled back a ripped curtain with a smile.

But he gasped as he saw skeletons of Fire Nation soldiers and some airbenders.

"Firebenders? They were here?"

Aang's eyes set on the skeleton that layed on a pile of skeleton heads and light shined on it. Aang recognized the dead body, the body had Aang's present to...

"Gyatso..."Aang said and fell to his knees beginning to cry.

Sokka and Naruto popped into the cave with smils.

"Hey, Aang? You find my dinner yet?" Sokka asked smiling.

Naruto gave Sokka a look, "Fine. _Our _dinner." Sokka corrected himself getting a satisfied nod from Naruto. The two spotted Aang crying.

Sokka walked up behind Aang, "Aang...we weren't _really _going to eat the lemur." he assured Aang.

"We weren't?" Naruto asked facing Sokka who nudged him roughly in the arm. "Yeah, Aang...we weren't."

Sokka's eyes widened as he saw Gyatso's skeleton. "Oh man...come on Aang. Everything will be alright." he reassured Aang placing his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Let's get outta here." Naruto smiled softly.

Aang's eyes and arrows lit up pure white Sokka took his hand off with a gasp and Naruto dropped to his knees feeling his eyes starting to water. His eyes immediately turned bright purple. Sokka's teeth began to chatter when he saw this. What to do? What to do? Damnit!

Katara was still looking at the statues she stared at Roku's and Pivo's with a frown. Her eyes widened as the Avatar statues eyes turned pure white and the Child Of Prophecy statues turned bright purple. "Aang, Naruto!" she cried running out of the room.

**(Earth Kingdom Temple)**

A man in the temple was meditating but the paintings of different Earth Kingdom Avatar's and different Earth Kingdom Child Of Prophecy's caught his attention. He gasped, but, with hope.

**(Northern Watertribe Temple)**

Two men gasped as the head of the temple glowed white then flashed bright purple.

**(Fire Nation/Sage Temple)**

The top of the temple glowed purple then white.

"Send word to the Firelord immediately!" A fire sage told another fire sage. "The Avatar and the Child Of Prophecy has returned!"

The other sage eyes widened and he gasped.

**(Southern Airtemple)**

Aang stood up still with glowing eyes, Naruto was still on his knees his eyes also glowing.

The air circled around his feet while he clenched his fist.

"Aang! Naruto! Come on! Snap out of it!" Sokka told them putting his arm over his face to protect it.

An air sphere was around Aang's entire body, the sphere got bigger and pushed Sokka out of the way. Sokka fell roughly into a corner filled with rocks and dirt. Sokka was behind a rock watching Aang making the sphere grow bigger and Naruto on his grasping the ground. Katara made her way over to Sokka and got behind the rocks watching Aang.

"What happened?!" Katara asked turning to Sokka.

Sokka turned to Katara, "He found out firebenders killed Gyatso."

"Oh no, it's his Avatar spirit!" Katara told Sokka. "He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down!"

"I don't think you need to worry about that!" Sokka told her.

Katara faced him with a frown. "Why?"

Sokka answered her pointing to Naruto who's eyes were still glowing, but bright purple. Katara saw Naruto trying to get to his feet to stop Aang, he limped over to Aang but fell to his knees. Naruto tried getting out of the state he was in to help Aang out, but failed. Red and purple chakra came around his body, a throbbing pain shot through his head.

"**Aang! I know you loved Gyatso and the airbnders...but you must accept that they are gone! I feel the exact same way when the Fire Nation burned down my village and killed everyone I loved and knew! My friends were my only family! But...you, Sokka, and Katara are my family now! You're my family!**" Naruto shouted to Aang with thousands of Child Of Prophecy voices.

**(Agni Kai)**

Zuko was wearing his traditional agni kai attire and so was Zhao. The two were on their knees waiting for when it was time to attack eachother. Sasuke was in front of a kneeling down Zhao while Iroh was in front of a kneeling down Zuko.

Sasuke looked in Zhao's eyes, "Zhao...do know something before the agni kai begins."

"What?" Zhao snapped.

Sasuke grabbed Zhao's face almost crushing it. He stared in Zhao's eyes as if he was taking the Commander's soul. "I am the prince of the Fire Nation. I am the son of the Firelord, I know haven't been around long enough, but, I am still your leader's son...and my father loves me _a lot _more than Zuko. Father also requested that whoever wins the agni kai...I go with them. So if Zuko wins, you know what happens, don't you? Commander."

Zhao grunted when Sasuke released his face but his head hung down. "Yes...prince Sasuke."

"Remember your firebending basics, prince Zuko." Iroh instructed his nephew. "They are your _greatest _weapons!"

Zuko had his eyes closed, "I refuse to let him win!" he told Iroh a few seconds later he stood up letting the traditional Fire Nation cape fall off revealing he was shirtless (and had a nice looking chest and a few abs if I do say so myself).

Zhao stood up as well letting the cape he had on also fall down showing he was shirtless too. He clenched his fist with a smirk. "This will be over quickly." he said in a dark tone.

The two were on two sides facing eachother when the bell was rung, Zhao and Zuko were in their fighting stances.

Zuko created a hand full of flames and directed them at Zhao sending them to him, Zhao dodged the attack and the second one also. Zhao dodged all the attacks given by Zuko, Zuko panted heavily then sent a blaze of fire at Zhao that full of anger and frustration.

Zhao guarded himself and had flames in both hands Zuko kicked a blaze of fire at the Commander who added the fire to his flames. Zhao blasted the ground with a huge wave of fire, making Zuko gritt his teeth in anger.

"Basics, Zuko!" Iroh instructed. "Break his route!"

Zhao shot a blast of fire at Zuko who shielded hisself, then Zhao shot another stronger than the other one, Zuko shielded himself again. Zuko did this once more but the last blast was huger, bigger, and stronger than the other blast. The blast was so strong it knocked him down hard on the ground. Zuko sat up barely but gasped when Zhao landed in front of him, Zhao shot a blast directly at Zuko's face, Zuko had his memories of that day coming back.

Zuko swirled his feet around as if he were break dancing, he took out the flames and kicked Zhao's ankle causing him to fall back. Zuko landed on his feet, a smirk appeared on his lips. The banished prince kicked a blast of fire on the ground near Zhao's feet, Zhao stumbled everytime Zuko did this until finally the blast knocked Zhao down onto the ground roughly making Iroh smile proudly at his nephew's victory.

Zhao weakly sat up and saw Zuko's fist about to burst out full of flames. Zuko stared at the man, Sasuke looked closely at this.

"Do it!" Zhao barked at Zuko.

Zuko shot the blast, but, not at Zhao's face. But at the ground, Zhao knitted his brows at Zuko with confusion.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao commented narrowing his eyes at the prince.

Zuko stood straight, "Next time you get in _my _way, I promise...I won't hold back." he told him walking away.

Zhao stood up and kicked a blast of fire at Zuko who did not see it, but Sasuke who grabbed Zhao's foot and threw him across the ground, a sigh was released from his lips. Zuko looked stunned at Sasuke, why would he do something like that? Did Sasuke...care about him? Zuko growled about to attack Zhao but was held back by Iroh.

"No, prince Zuko. Do _not _taint your _victory_." Iroh told Zuko calmly. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exhile, my nephew is more _honorable _more than you." he said to Zhao facing him. "Thanks again for the tea. It was...delicious."

Zuko and Iroh walked away.

Sasuke turned to Zhao with a frown. "I think you know what happens now. Trying to kill my half brother there, huh. You really are a disgrace...not to mention a weak Commander."

Sasuke walked away leaving a defeated Zhao on the ground. Sasuke catched up with Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko turned to sasuke, "Why? Why would you do something like that?" he asked in confusion.

"Because...you're sorry excuse for a prince." Sasuke answered then cleared his throat. "I guess I will join you and our uncle on the expedition to find Naruto and the airbender."

"You know the Child Of Prophecy?!"

"Of course I know that idiot. You burned down our village, and your soldiers killed everyone in the village." Sasuke said. "I have some, _unfinished _business with the Child Of Prophecy." he glared forward thinking about Naruto.

**(Southern Airtemple)**

"**Aang! Just stop! Now...please...we're your new family here. And...we love you, just like monk Gyatso and the other airbenders did.**" Naruto told Aang still with a thousand voices of the past Child Of Prophecy's.

Aang lowered himself down slowly onto his feet, Naruto got out of the state he was in then fell down but had the strength to get up and limp over to Aang's side with a smile.

"Katara, Sokka, and I aren't gonna let anything happen to you. That's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto grinned giving Aang the thumbs-up sign with his eyes closed. Katara held Aang's hand with a soft smile.

Aang looked down somberly then fell back and Katara caught him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Aang apologized weakly.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Katara told him.

"But you and Naruto were right. If the firebenders found this temple...that means they found the other ones too. I really am the last airbender." Aang said closing his eyes.

Katara hugged him tightly, Naruto rubbed his head, and Sokka placed his hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang and Naruto were in the statue room. Aang looked up at Roku while Naruto looked at Pivo.

Aang turned to Naruto, "How is Roku suppose to help me when I can't to him?" he asked the blonde.

"Maybe...there's this way where you, uh...um, do magical stuff with being...an Avatar! And the way I can reach Pivo...is um, uh...when I get my spirity magic powers...? I give up! I dunno." Naruto said hanging his head down.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I bet we can figure out some way to reach them." Aang smiled a little.

Naruto smiled back, "Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah. Naruto...I'm sorry for doing all of that."

"You don't need to apologize for anything! Dude, you were angry and sad...you didn't know that the firebenders killed your people. I would feel the exact same way if I didn't know that the Fire Nation destroyed my home."

Aang was about to say something but Katara interrupted.

"Everything's packed. Are you two ready to go?" Katara asked the two.

Naruto turned to Katara, "Yeah we're-" he was cut off by the same lemur who was at the entrance. The lemur ran over to Sokka and dropped food down to his feet and did the same to Naruto.

Sokka dropped down and began to stuff his face, Naruto did the same as well. Grins appeared on their faces as they ate their food.

Aang smiled at Naruto and Sokka, "Looks like you and Naruto made a new friend, Sokka."

Sokka looked up at Aang with a smile, "Mmmm! Can't talk! Must eat." he started back stuffing his mouth.

"Yeah, Aang! Fis faste freally vood!" Naruto spoke with a mouth full of food and also started back eating.

Aang smiled then the lemur ran up Aang's had, "Hey little guy." he greeted his new pet.

They were now outside next to Appa.

"You, me, and Appa! We're all that's of this place. We have to stick together." Aang told the lemur and Appa. He turned to Katara, Sokka, and Naruto. "Katara, Sokka, Naruto. Say hello to the newest member of our family!" he walked over to them with the lemur sitting on his arm.

"What are you gonna name it?" Katara asked curious.

The lemur jumped off Aang's arm to steal Sokka's bean bun right out of his hand then jumped back on Aang's arm. "Momo."

Katara, Naruto, and Aang laughed at a stunned Sokka who still was staring at his hand that held his stolen bean bun.

**(Aboard Appa)**

Appa flew away from the Southern Airtemple. Aang stared at it still with Momo and Naruto. As they got closer away from the temple, the clouds covered it. Naruto put his hand on Aang's shoulder who smiled. Naruto looked the other way with knitted brows thinking about Sasuke.

Where is he?

* * *

**Well this chapter took sometime to make. But sorry if it was a wee bit late. This thing was 9,382 something words long for god's sake! Anyways guys...I will meet you later at Chapter three! But first making Sasuke Zuko's half brother was just pure gold right there! I had to do it! You'll be learning more about how they are half brother's in future chapters so yeah. And Sakura being dead...I'll spoil that. She isn't really dead, and Konoha being destroyed and stuff...that was very rough for me because I loved Konoha so much damnit! Naruto and Aang's relationship is getting very close to the point where they will most likely become best friends and stuff so will Naruto and Sokka who have a love/hate relationship! Not a lovey dovey way relationship! They aren't gay so do not think that! And in future chapters you'll learn more about the Child Of Prophecy! I think that's all...yeah.**

**Anyways, bye! So long! Do Not Love Those Flames!**


	3. The Warriors Of Kyoshi Ona

**(Zuko's Ship/Sasuke's** **Room**)

It was night time and the stars lit up the sky.

Sasuke was in his room, he layed in his bed. It wasn't comfortable...but it was all he had, the only thing racing through his mind was Naruto. How they met, how they became rivals, how they fought at school, how they became Cell Number Seven, how they did on their missions, the Chunin Exams, and how they tried/failed to protect Konoha from the Fire Nation. But Sasuke did not care about Konoha anymore, _Konoha _was not his home. The Fire Nation was his true home.

He should have known he wasn't a part of Konoha. There were so many signs, he didn't inherite anything from his father, only his mother. And other things, Fugaku wasn't his biological father Firelord Ozai was. But then that must mean, Mikoto was Ozai's first wife! Not only that, but Itachi must also be Ozai's son, Ozai and Mikoto firstborn. But how did she end up in Konoha and end up marrying Fugaku? It really made no-sense.

Sasuke sighed and turned around grasping the covers. _"Who am I...?" _

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love to eat ramen and pull pranks on people! My goal one day...is to become the Hokage and surpass everywhere Hokage_ there_ ever was! Once I become the Hokage, everyone in the entire village will have to respect me!"_

Sasuke frowned as the voice of Naruto ran through his mind. When was he going to fight Naruto? And end what they started?

* * *

Zuko was in his room meditating in front of a table full of candles. Everytime he inhaled the flames on the candles decreased but everyone time he exhaled the flames increased. The Prince sat in the Lotus positon.

The door to Zuko's room opened. He opened his eyes. "The only reason you should be interrupting me...is if you have news about the Child Of Prophecy and the Avatar."

The person at the door was Iroh. He opened it some more, in his hand was a scroll.

"Well, there _is _news, Prince Zuko. But, you may not like it. Don't get too upset!" Iroh warned his nephew. Flames and everything would fly everywhere.

"Uncle, _you_ taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. And whatever you have to say...I'm _sure _I can take it."

"Okay then," Iroh began, "we-have-no-idea-where-they-are." he told Zuko all at once.

The flames from the candles burst out with huge flames. "WHAT?!" he roared shooting up from where he sat. Now facing Iroh with a angered expression.

"You really should open the window in here." Iroh said taking out his fan and waving it in his face. Keeping the cool air on him.

"Give me the map!" Zuko hissed and snatched the map away from Iroh. He unrolled it browsing it.

Iroh continued fanning himself, "Uh, there has been _multiple _sighting's of the Child Of Prophecy and the Avatar." he said to Zuko who still browsed the map still angry. "But they are impossible to track down."

Zuko gripped the map, "How am I going to find them, Uncle? They are clearly masters of hiding."

**(With The Gaang)**

"_You _have _no _idea where your going, do you?" Sokka asked Aang browsing the map he had.

Aang turned to Sokka who was in the back, "Well...I know I see water." he said with a small smile. They were flying over a whole ocean of water, they've been doing this for at least a hour or so.

"I...guess we're gettin' close then."

Aang smiled as he watched Katara sew Sokka's pants. Aang started to have weird feelings for Katara, they developed when he first layed eyes on her. He thinks she's pretty and smart, Aang realized that he might have his first crush on the first girl he's ever liked. Aang didn't tell anyone, not even Sokka (wait...why would he do that? Katara is his younger sister for crying out loud! If Sokka found out that Aang had a crush on his sister...it would finally be hunting season), or Naruto.

Naruto saw how Aang smiled at Katara. "Hey, lover boy."

"W-What? I wasn't staring at anyone! W-Why would you ask something l-like that?" Aang flushed and stuttered.

Naruto smirked, "I didn't ask." he sang. "If you like Katara, I get it."

"I...don't like Katara."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah, ya do."

"No, I do not."

"Really?"

"Maybe..."

"Aha! I knew it! If you didn't like Katara...she would've been dating, this guy." Naruto gestured at his self with a toothy grin.

Aang frowned at Naruto, "You...were planning on asking out the girl of my dreams?"

Naruto blushed, "Uhh...maybe...I thought she was, kind of...pretty. And gorgeous. But, you're my friend, and if you're into her...go ahead and take her. I just thought she was pretty, plus, I'm not into the, no offense...motherly type." he said running his fingers through his golden locks.

"Motherly?"

"Yeah! This morning she told me to brush and comb my hair, and she told me to stand up straight! If that isn't motherly...then I don't know what is."

"I think it's cute." Aang commented then gasped. "Watch this." he turned to Momo who was sitting on his shoulder. "Momo, marbles please." Momo jumped in Aang's shirt then jumped out handing Aang some marbles, Momo got back on his owner's shoulder. "Hey, Katara! Check out this airbending trick!" he smiled as he made the marbles spin around in his hand using airbending.

Katara was focused on sewing, she didn't look to see the trick, "That's great, Aang." she said

Naruto snickered.

"You didn't even look."

"That's great!"

"But I'm not doing it now."

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give a girl some space when they're sewing." Sokka waved Aang off.

Katara knitted her brows, "What does _me _being a _girl _have to do with sewing?" she asked trying to hold herself back from saying anything hurtful.

"Simple. Girl's are better at fixing stuff than guys, and guys are better at hunting, and fighting, and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

"All done with _your _pants! And look at what a great job I did!" Katara said frowning. She threw the unfinished pants at Sokka.

The pants landed straight in Sokka's face. "Mff!" he grunted as the pants hit his face. He took the pants off his face. "Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these! Katara, please!" he begged as he put his arm through the hole of the pants.

"Relax, Sokka. Where were going you won't need any pants!" Aang joked and mushed for Appa to turn. The group landed on this island, they jumped off of Appa.

"We just made a pitstop, yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka questioned the monk who was browsing the water.

"He's right. At this point, we won't get to the North Pole until Spring." Katara agreed.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, and I, unfortunately can't wait until Spring. Mostly because Spring is not waterbending season, Winter is. And Winter is now. Spring is earthbending season."

Katara blinked at the blonde, "How did you know that?" she asked with curiousity covering her voice.

"I got a that Child Of Prophecy feeling in my head. Spring is earth/earthbending, Summer is fire/firebending, Fall is air/airbending, and Winter is water/waterbending. It's the cycle for Aang and I... almost." Naruto explained with a smile then he held his head with a sick look. "I kind of have a headache now..."

Aang looked up at Appa, "But guys, we can't go anywhere yet. Appa's tired already. Aren't ya boy?" he asked the bison who stayed silent. "_I said_, 'aren't ya boy?'" he asked the bison again nudging him in the arm. Appa let out a roar that kind of sounded like a yawn. Aang grinned pointing at Appa.

"Yeah," Sokka shrugged, "that was _real _convincing." he said with sarcasm in his tone. Aang glanced at Appa with a frown. "Still, hard to argue with a ten time magical monster."

Aang gasped at seeing something in the ocean he ran forward only inches away from the edge of the water, he pointed at the ocean. "Look!"

A giant koi fish jumped out of the water then dived down into it, making a huge splash. Sokka, Katara, and Naruto had stunned expressions.

"That's why we're here!" Aang told the three and began to undress himself. "Elephant Koi!" he exclaimed then turned around to them with a smile. "And _I'm _gonna ride it! Katara, you've gotta watch me!" he was now undressed only in his burgany underwear.

Aang ran to the water and dived down in it. He jumped out quicker than you could blink, because the water was..."COLD!" he yelped.

Sokka looked at Katara with a questionable expression and Katara looked back at Sokka with the same expression. Naruto crossed his arms and had on a bored expression.

Aang began to paddle then he went underwater...a few seconds later the Elephant Koi came bursting out of the water, with Aang on the top fin of the Koi riding it. Katara smiled amazed, Sokka stood with his arms folded across his chest not impressed, and Naruto was picking something out of his teeth using his kunai.

Aang laughed waving at the three (but mostly Katara). Katara cheered some waving back, two other Elephant Koi fish swam behind the one Aang was riding. The Koi's went underwater.

Katara faced Naruto and Sokka, "He looks pretty good out there!" she commented with a smile.

"Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work." Sokka replied.

"Yeah, plus, I can walk on water...so yeah." Naruto bragged grinning.

Katara looked back and saw what Appa was doing. "No, Appa! Don't eat that!" she ran off trying to stop Appa.

Aang grinned toothy with his eyes closed, as his eyes opened he saw Katara running off.

Aang pouted looking down, "Aw man..."

The other two Koi fish swam away from the one Aang was riding on. Because a big shadow was approaching...and not, the good kind.

Sokka saw this. "There's something in the water!"

"Like what?" Naruto questioned.

Sokka used arm motions, "A big slimy monster ocean fish! What else?!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Katara who came back.

"Aang's in trouble." Naruto answered he began to unzip his jacket, take off his pants, remove his ninja sandals, and take off his black t-shirt that had the Konoha logo in the middle that was red. He glanced down at his necklace and he gripped it while rubbing his Konoha headband.

"Where are you going?" Sokka questioned the thirteen year old.

"To save my wimpy ass sidekick." Naruto told Sokka. Sokka called after Naruto who didn't listen but began to run on the water leaving a stunned Katara and Sokka.

Sokka turned to Katara, "Can you do that?" he asked her. Katara shook her head.

Aang looked to see Katara and Sokka waving at him, he waved back. The Koi threw Aang off, Aang landed in the water he quickly got up to surface. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he saw the giant creature behind Aang.

"Sweet mother of ramen..." Naruto's face turned white with fear. "Aang...LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

Aang raised a brow before looking back his eyes widened as he saw the creature.

"AHHH!" Aang screamed. He turned around and started swimming fast, Naruto followed Aang but he was running. The creature followed Aang and Naruto.

Sokka screamed as he saw Aang flying towards him and landing in his stomach knocking him onto a rock. Naruto jumped onto the ground and layed on it panting. The creature turned back. Aang started back putting on his pants leaving Sokka groaning on the rock he was pummeled onto.

Katara, Momo, and Naruto walked over to them. Naruto placed his pants on then he placed his ninja sandals back on.

"Alright, Aang. What the fuck was that thing?!" Naruto exclaimed gesturing at the ocean.

Aang slipped on his shirt with a grin, "I dunno." he answered a bit interested at what that strange creature was.

"Weelll, let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road." Sokka said brushing his hands off. He began to walk away but a group of teeanaged girls jumped down from trees.

The group of girls ambushed the group. They blindfolded them and tied their arms behind their back using rope. The girls knocked them all down then tied them up on a statue.

"You three have some, _explaining _to do." Said a male voice.

"And if you don't answer all our questions...we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi!" Said a female voice.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka demanded still with blindfolds on. They were snatched off by a female warrior, come to think of it, behind her were other female warriors wearing the same attire. "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?!" he knitted his brows.

The leader of the female warrior made a fist and took a step forward. "There were no men! _We _ambushed you! Now, tell us...who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sokka furrowed his brows, "Wait a second! There's no a bunch of girls took us down." he denied with a smirk.

The leader grabbed the collar of his coat, "A bunch of girls, huh." she repeated. "The Unagi's going to eat well tonight."

"No! Don't hurt him!" Katara cried out the leader and Sokka looked at Katara. "He didn't mean it! My brother's just a idiot, sometimes." The leader released his collar facing him.

"It's my fault..." Aang spoke up causing everyone to look at him, "...I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the Elephant Koi."

Naruto rapidly nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah! Yeah! Anyways, I was wondering could I put a shirt on or something." he half-smiled nervously.

The Chief had a angered expression on his face, "Shut it, you!" he snapped at Naruto making him lightly whimper. The Chief turned in Aang's direction. "How do _we _know you are not Fire Nation, spies? Kyoshi Ona stayed out of the war and we intend to keep it that way!"

Naruto and Aang shared a look of surprise then smiled, "This island is named for Kyoshi and Ona? We know Kyoshi and Ona!" They said together.

"Ha! How could you two possible, know them? Avatar Kyoshi and Child Of Prophecy Ona, was born here four hundred years ago...they have been dead for centuries!" The Chief told them.

Aang and Naruto noticed the statue of Kyoshi they were tied on then on the left of Kyoshi's statue was Ona's statue that had his hair shaved in the back and on the sides, the color of his hair was light brown, he wore a watertribe warriors attire that had white lines, a Earth Kingdom sash around his waist, black shoes, brown gloves with no tips, and a Air Nomad necklace around his neck (a bit similar to Gyatso's).

"We know them because I'm the Child Of Prophecy/Avatar." Naruto and Aang told the Chief at the same time.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago! And everytime there was a new Child Of Prophecy, the Fire Nation killed it. They even killed the last Child Of Prophecy!" The leader denied.

Naruto and Aang grinned, "That's us!"

The Chief pointed at Naruto and Aang, "Throw the imposters to the Unagi!" he ordered the female warriors who quickly took out their fans.

Katara looked over at Aang and Naruto, "Aang...Naruto...do some Avatar and Child Of Prophecy things." she whispered to them.

Aang and Naruto burst out of he ropes they were in the air a few seconds then softly landed on the ground. Everyone gasped and were mumbling to one another.

"It's true..." The Chief said. "You _are _the Avatar and the Child Of Prophecy."

"Now! Check this out!" Aang took out his marbles and airbent them making them circle in his hand. He grinned at the crowd.

The crowd cheered, but this weird guy started cheering too much and foam grew in his mouth then he passed out from excitement. Everyone then turned to Naruto.

"What?"

"They want you to showcase something." Aang whispered to Naruto.

"Um..." Naruto took out his kunai and shuruken.

Everyone cheered the foaming guy on the ground started back cheering with foam then he passed out again, wow.

"Did ya hear the news? The Child Of Prophecy and the Avatar's on Kyoshi!" A little girl told the man who dropped his sack of fish at hearing that but picked it up.

The man told another guy who told another who told another guy.

**(Zuko's Ship)**

Zuko shot up from his seat, "The Avatar and Child Of Prophecy is on, Kyoshi Ona Island?!" he repeated. He then looked to Iroh. "Uncle, ready the Rhino's! They're _not _getting away from me this time!" he marched over to the door. "Sasuke! Come with me!"

Sasuke got up and followed Zuko. He took out his kunai and held it to Zuko's throat. "Listen here, you do not order me around like your crappy soldiers...because if you do, I will kill you in an instant." he took the kunai away from Zuko's throat. Zuko took a deep breath.

Iroh blinked and gestured at Zuko's salmon, "Are you going to finish that?" he asked Zuko.

"I was going to save it for later!" Zuko snapped at Iroh while also snatching his salmon. And walking away with Sasuke.

Iroh pouted and crossed his arms. He really wanted that steaming hot juicy delicious salmon...if only...'sigh.'

**(Kyoshi Ona Island/Next Day)**

People were painting and cleaning Kyoshi and Ona's statues.

And Appa, well...he looked like he was in heaven. Eatting hay while getting a massage and getting cleaned...all at the same time.

Naruto, Aang, Sokka, and Katara were in a big house. Sokka was sitting down in a corner with a angry expression while crossing his arms. Naruto was sitting next to Aang on his left, Aang was sitting next to Katara who was on his right.

The table was set with all kinds of breakfeast goodies and treats.

"Alright! Desert for breakfast!" Aang cheered and began to stuff his mouth. "These people know how to treat an Avatar and Child Of Prophecy!"

Naruto pouted, "No they don't. Where's the ramen at?" he asked two men came out and sat about ten bowls of miso and chicken ramen on the table. He grinned and drooled. "Ooh! They even put some Naruto fishcakes in there for me!" he grabbed some chopsticks and devoured the ramen.

"Mmm! Katara, you have to try these!" Aang said handing her a goodie.

"Well, maybe just a bite." Katara said taking it from Aang she bit some off and a smile appeared on her face.

Aang turned to Sokka who was in the corner, "Sokka! What's your problem? Eat!"

"Not hungry." Sokka said stubbornly.

"But your _always _hungry!" Aang and Naruto said

Katara turned to them with a smirk, "He's just upset because a bunch of _girls _kicked his butt yesterday."

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka said.

Katara faced him, "Right. And then they kicked your butt." she smirked again.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" Sokka hissed and stood up marching over to the table. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two! I'm not scared of any girls!" he began to grab some treats, goodies, and two bowls of chicken ramen. "Who do they think they are anyway?" he bit off a piece of a cinnamon bun then walked away. "Mmm...this is tasty."

Aang turned to Katara, "What's he so angry about? It's great here! They're giving us the royal treatment!" he said.

"Yeah! I've never had so many foods and stuff like this set up for me! I feel great!" Naruto grinned grabbing a muffin and eating it.

"Hey," Katara began with seriousness in her voice, "don't get too comfortable. It's too riskful for us to stay in one place for too long."

Naruto looked down at the food, "I'm sure we'll be A-Okay!" he told Katara with a mouth full of ramen.

"Yeah. Besides, do you see how happy Naruto and I are making this town?" he asked Katara then looked outside at the two statues. "They're even cleaning up that statue in our honor." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well...it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it all doesn't go to your head." Katara said to Aang then looked at Naruto. "Or you."

Naruto and Aang smiled softly, "Come on...you know us better than that. I'm just a simple ninja/monk."

The two stood up and made their way over to the window behind them. The duo looked out of it only to see a group of girls cheering and screaming. Aang smiled brightly and a blush crept onto his cheeks Naruto grinned and waved. Katara rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue to blow a raspberry.

A few minutes later Naruto and Aang were running away from fangirls who screamed and cheered. Aang used his airbending to create a airball that he held onto while he watched the girls grab all over Naruto as soon as the airball disappeared the girls grabbed Aang when he fell.

Naruto and a group of girls went to an old guys house. The girls told Naruto that the guy never comes out and that he's always angry. Naruto decided to pull a rank on the guy he put a can of paint on the top of the door. One of the girls knocked on the front door, the old guy came bursting out the door yelling but screamed as the paint bucket went ontop of his head covering him in green. Naruto and the girls laughed at his actions but paused as the old guy passed out and wasn't breathing, they slowly moved away.

Aang was getting painted with a girl. The painter began to paint what he saw then he looked up and saw another girl, he started back painting he looked up again and saw a bunch of other girls with Aang he painted quickly but he deadpanned as he saw a whole group on Aang. He got up and walked away, meanwhile the girls collapsed ontop of Aang.

The girls made targets for Naruto. He took out some shuruken and kunai's, he threw them at the targets while running, then he made a hand sign creating five shadow clones they made a spiraling ball of chakra in all the shadow clones hands, the Naruto's hit the Rasengans on each targets. The girls screamed and cheered at that while Naruto bowed to them with a grin.

The girls watched as Aang do push-ups, he then started doing push-ups with only one arm, he took his remaining arm and put it behind his back, and he used airbending to push him up. The girls looked at him in awe, Katara passed by with a basket and rolled her eyes.

**(With Sokka)**

Sokka walked over to the training house where the Kyoshi Warriors would train.

Naruto saw Sokka and ran up to him with a grin. "Hey ponytail boy." he greeted Sokka.

"Hi." Sokka greeted Naruto in a grumble.

"Mind if I join you? I made a shadow clone to hang with my fangirls."

"Sure. Why not."

The two peeked on the girls as they trained.

Sokka smirked as he walked in, "Sorry ladies. Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson." he said.

"Yes you-" Naruto was cut off by Sokka who covered his mouth.

"I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout." Sokka lied stretching. Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes.

The leader looked at Sokka, "Well, you're in the right place." she said. "Sorry about yesterday, I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar and the Child Of Prophecy." she apologized.

"Hey, um, lady...what's your name?" Naruto asked the leader.

She smiled, "Suki."

"It's alright about yesterday. Normally I can a grudge. But seeing that you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." Sokka smirked still stretching.

Suki put her hands on her hips, "I should so. A _big _strong man like you...we wouldn't stand a chance." she said

"True. But don't feel bad, after all I'm the _best _warrior in my village." Sokka lied crossing his arms trying to look cool.

Naruto looked at Suki and mouthed, 'He's a liar.' Suki nodded and smiled.

"Wow!" Suki said in fake awe. "Best warrior, huh. In your _whole _village. Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration."

Sokka now had a blank expression. "Oh! W-W-Well. I mean...I..."

Naruto smiled, "Come on, Sokka! Give the girls a demonstration! Wouldn't the best warrior do something like that?" he asked playing along with Suki.

The rest nodded in agreement and sayed 'yes' or 'come on' or 'show us.'

"Well...if that's what you want. I'd be happy to." Sokka shrugged with a smile walked Naruto over to Suki's left. "You stand there." he instructed then looked at Suki. "And you stand over there." he instructed then got in his fighting stance. "Now...this maybe a little...tough. But try to block me." he told the two he thrusted his fist forward but Suki struck him in the shoulder using her fan and Naruto kicked him in his knee. Sokka held his shoulder and knee in pain then backed up. "Heh, heh...good. O-Of course I was going easy on you two."

"Of course." Suki said with a light smirk.

"Yeah, we could tell." Naruto grinned.

"Well, let's see if you two can handle...THIS!" Sokka swung his leg at Suki and Naruto's head. They ducked under it, Naruto went behind Sokka and kicked him in the back sending him towards Suki who pushed him down.

Sokka growled, "That does it!" he jumped up making a fist running towards Naruto and Suki yelling.

Suki grabbed his arm and spinned him around as Sokka screamed. She spun him over to Naruto who punched Sokka in the back of his head then he took the rubberband off his ponytail letting Sokka's hair flow down. Naruto kicked him over to Suki who took off his belt and tied his hand to his foot, Sokka hopped trying to keep his balance but Naruto tripped him, causing Sokka to fall down.

Suki put her hands on her hips, "Anything else you want to _teach _us?" she asked Sokka who blushed in embarrassment at everyone laughing at him including Naruto.

"Well, Sokka, I gotta run. It was nice meeting you Suki." Naruto bowed to Suki.

"You too." Suki bowed to Naruto who left.

**(With Aang)**

Naruto made his way over to Aang who was showing the girls the statue of Kyoshi and Ona.

"There she is girls, me in a past life." Aang told them. The girls 'ooh'. They were in total awe.

"You were pretty!" A girl commented.

"Excuse me for a second, ladies." Aang said walking over to Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "You gotta go and see your sweetie?" he teased Aang who flushed.

"You could, say that."

"Come on. I know where she is."

The two made their way over to Katara who was at a fruit stand gathering up supplies. Aang tapped Katara on her shoulder.

Katara turned to him with a smile, "Oh good! Can you guys help me carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy."

"Oh boy...here we go." Naruto muttered.

Aang held up his hands, "Actually, I can't right now."

"What do you mean 'you can't?'" Katara asked.

Aang smiled, "I promised the girls I'd give 'em a ride on Appa. Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!" he offered.

Katara looked down at the fruit, "Watching _you _show off for a bunch of _girls _does not sound like fun." she turned down the offer.

"Well...neither does carrying your basket."

"It's not my basket! These supplies are for our trip! I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi Ona, soon."

Aang frowned, "I don't wanna leave Kyoshi Ona yet!" he whined then got in a thinking position and smiled. "I can't put my finger on it...but, there's something I really like about this place." The girls were way behind Naruto giggling.

A girl stamped her foot, "What's taking you so long, Aangy and Naru?!"

Aang and Naruto turned around with a bright smile waving to her, "Just a second, KoKo!"

"Aangy? Naru?" Katara repeated. "Just a simple monk? And a simple ninja? I thought you two promised me this Avatar and Child Of Prophecy stuff wouldn't go to your heads."

Naruto thought a moment then sighed, "You're right, Katara. If there's one thing I always do...it's keeping my promises!" he said walking over to Katara's side. Katara smiled at Naruto then waited for Aang's answer.

"It didn't! You know what I think? You just don't wanna come because you're jealous!" Aang pointed out.

Katara looked at him in disbelief, "Jealous?!" she repeated. "Of what?!"

"Jealous that we're having so much fun without you!" Aang said. Naruto whacked him on the back of his head for saying that. Aang yelped rubbing the back of his head.

Katara began to pack the supplies quickly, "That's ridiculous."

"It is...a little ridiculous, but I understand!"

Katara huffed giving the basket to Naruto the two walked away together. The girls pulled Aang with them and he laughed.

* * *

Naruto passed by the house where the Kyoshi Warriors trained. He saw Sokka in the uniform.

"...and honor." Sokka said standing proudly.

"Nice dress Sokka. And the make-up really brings out your eyes." Naruto laughed walking away.

Sokka pouted and Suki smiled brightly.

* * *

Aang went inside the house where they were living at. He went to Katara's room spotting her swishing around some water in a bowl using waterbending. Naruto watched.

"Katara...remember when the Unagi almost got me, yesterday." Aang said.

"Yeah."

"Well...I'm gonna go ride it now."

Naruto shot up with wide eyes, "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY AANG?! THAT GIANT UGLY UNAGI IS GONNA RIPE YOUR ASS TO PIECES FOR SURE!"

Aang grinned, "It won't. Plus I'm the Avatar."

Naruto deadpanned, "And I'm the Child Of Prophecy! I might not be that...uh..er, smarty-ish...but I do know one thing! I'm not that stupid to go ride the Unagi!" he argued.

"Let him." Katara said.

Aang's eyes widened at Katara, "You're...not gonna stop me?" he asked stunned.

"Nope! Have fun!" Katara said sarcastically knitting her brows.

"I will."

"Great."

"I know it's great."

"Well I'm glad you know."

"Well I'm glad your glad!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

Katara dropped the water in the bowl by accident. Aang stormed off but looked back and started back Katara looked back too. Naruto saw this and sighed.

Naruto gestured at the door, "I'll go and make sure he's okay." he assured Katara.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Hey, it's what I do. Plus...it's my job to keep the airhead straight." Naruto winked and left.

* * *

Aang was in the water waiting on the Unagi, but, it didn't show up and the girls were getting bored.

"What's taking so long?" KoKo asked bored.

"I'm sure it'll be here any second!" Aang reassured them. He took out his marbles. "Umm, what about this?" he asked spinning the marbles using airbending.

"Not that again." A girl said frowning. "Boring!"

Naruto walked up to the edge of the water.

"...it's getting late!" Koko said getting up and the rest of the girls got up too.

Aang frowned, "Where are you going? Don't leave!"

"Sorry Aang!" Koko said. "Maybe next time!" The girls left.

Naruto unzipped his jacket, took off his shirt, his sandals, and his pants only to be in his boxers. He wanted to keep on his Konoha headband. He jumped in the water and swam over to Aang who had half his face in the water making bubbles.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

Aang lifted his head up with a pout, "No." he said. "I was being a jerk to Katara...I did let all that Avatar stuff go to my head...and now she'll never forgive me."

"Yeah she will! You're Avatar Aang! The Last Airbender! The Airhead! The Airboy!" Naruto joked trying to cheer Aang half smiled at the names. "She cares for you. More than anybody else...even me."

Aang saw Katara he felt a bunch of happiness build up in his chest. "Katara! Naruto, you were right! Katara, you showed up!"

Katara smiled softly, "I wanted to make sure you were safe." she told him. "You _really _had me worried."

"But back there, you acted like you didn't care."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too...I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk."

"Yeah you pretty much were the biggest jerkhole." Naruto commented getting a glare from Aang.

"Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerkhole!" Katara joked. "You too, Naruto!"

Aang and Naruto grinned, "We're on our way!" they said in unison swimming.

What they didn't know was that the Unagi was behind them, Katara's eyes widened and she gasped. The water rose behind them, Naruto and Aang screamed as they tried to swim away but couldn't. As they rose up some more Naruto looked down to see that they were on the Unagi's tail. Naruto held onto Aang with fear in both their eyes.

"I know what happens next!" Naruto cried.

"I do too!" Aang cried.

The Unagi's head popped out of the water looking down at Naruto and Aang. The Unagi released a jet of water from it's mouth directing it at the two. They held onto the fin but the Unagi came in about to strike, the duo held onto one of the whiskers. They swung on the whisker as the Unagi tried to get them off.

The Unagi swung it's head violently around trying to get them off.

"Hang on, guys!" Katara called out to them.

The Unagi spun it's head around and around (making Naruto get sick to the stomach) until he finally got them of. Naruto and Aang flew off holding eachother they crashed into the water but their bodies layed on the surface of the water unresponsive. Katara came running into the water.

"Guys!" Katara cried. The Unagi roared diving down into the water swimming over to it's dinner, Katara ran faster as half her body was in the water she finally reached Naruto and Aang's bodies she held them. She looked up to see the Unagi crashing out of the water with a loud roar, she used her waterbending to push herself back but the Unagi crashed down into the water. Katara, Naruto, and Aang crashed onto some rocks. The Unagi sprayed water everywhere in anger then dived down into the water.

Katara looked up from behind a rock to see if the Unagi was still there...but she saw something else instead she saw..."Zuko!" Zuko's ship was sailing to the island, the shipped docked, then Zuko and some soldiers came out on Rough Rhino's...including Sasuke who was in armor.

"I want the Avatar and the Child Of Prophecy...alive." Zuko ordered.

"No," Sasuke began and everyone including Zuko looked at him in confusion, "take him the Avatar...I have some, _business _with the Child Of Prophecy." Everyone nodded a few seconds later Zuko nodded and they set out searching.

Katara looked up from where she was laying holding the two boys to see the Rhino's. She layed Aang and Naruto's bodies down softly.

Naruto's eyes began to flutter open as Sasuke's voice rang through his ears. "...Sasuke..." he mumbled weakly but his strength got back slowly. His eyes locked on Aang who was still unconscious. "Aang..."

"Wake up, Aang!" Katara whispered she got an idea. She used her waterbending to take the water out of Aang, he coughed then his eyes opened.

"Katara..." Aang said then looked over at Naruto who was looking at him. "Naruto..." Katara smiled looking down at Aang who now looked at her. "Don't ride the Unagi...not fun." he said a tad weakly.

* * *

Suki thrusted her fan forward at Sokka who blocked it using his arm/fist.

"Not bad." Suki complimented.

Sokka half smiled.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores!" The Chief cried. "Girls, come quickly!" he said running away. Suki followed him.

Sokka frowned, "Hey! I'm not a-! Ahhh whatever!" he followed them.

* * *

Naruto walked around watching his every move he finally knitted his blonde brows.

"Um, firbenders? Here is Naruto Uzumaki...the awesomely cool Child Of Prophecy! All alone...it's quiet...too quiet-" Naruto was cut off by a shuruken flying by his arm and tearing the sleeve of his jacket the new cut on his arm turned red as some blood ran down it. He looked down at it and frowned, he looked up to see it from none other than Sasuke.

Sasuke knitted his brows, "Naruto..."

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes widened. "What're you...what're you...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SASUKE?!" he roared with anger.

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago!" Sasuke hissed he felt a throb on his neck. It was the mark Orochimaru gave him, he turned on his Sharingan. "It is that time now, NARUTO! The time where I finally end you! **Chidori! 1000 Birds**! NARUTO!" he roared with bolts of electricity around his arm as he gripped it.

Naruto furrowed his brows, "I am so...gonna beat the crap out of you!" he made a hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Art Of The Shadow Doppleganger**!" he yelled two dopplegangers popped, they circled their hands around the palm of the real Naruto...creating...a..."**Rasengan**!" he roared running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke flew down to Naruto with his Chidori.

_"Why? Sasuke...did you join the Fire Nation or something? I remember what you said...about weakness or whateves. You're wrong, Sasuke...and I'll prove it, by using words...and with the might of my, Rasengan!"_

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

The two powers clashed together...now leaving a torn friendship...

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this because you are weak...the reason I joined the Fire Nation was because they are my true family. My mother apparently married the Firelord and had Itachi...then she divorced him and left with Itachi when he was little, she moved to Konoha to start a new life...there she met my fake father, and they got married. My mother snuck away from home to see my real father, she found out he married another woman and had two kids with her...but he wasn't happy, she had sexual intercourse with him...she went back to Konoha trying to forget it ever happened...but she had me. My fake father thought he was my real father...my mother kept the truth away from him. But now...I am back with my real family...however I am still angered with Itachi for killing our entire clan."

"That's...one of the most sadest stories I've ever heard. Sasuke."

"I have to end you...for great power that comes my way."

"Our friendship, Sasuke..."

"...will be forgotten in the dust of time."

Naruto opened his eyes as well as Sasuke they were both on the ground. Naruto's clothes were torn. He felt numb as did Sasuke...they both wished this was a dream...or at least a nightmare...

* * *

Aang fought Zuko and talked to Katara, she said that they needed to leave Kyoshi Ona now. Aang agreed he flew on his glider trying to find Naruto, he spotted Naruto unconscious he landed next to Naruto's body. He looked over to see another person on the ground as well...Fire nation.

_"Is that...Sasuke?" _Aang thought but shook his head to get out of his thoughts. He picked up Naruto's body and flew away on Appa.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted getting up and locking eyes with Aang. "I guess...you saw him, huh."

Aang nodded.

"I know it's hard...but you did the right thing! Zuko would've destroyed the whole place if we stayed! They're gonna be okay." Katara reassured Aang.

Naruto and Aang shared a look then nodded with a frown. The two jumped off Appa.

"What are you doing?!" Katara shouted.

The two dived into the water, Sasuke saw this. The Unagi burst out of the water with Naruto and Aang holding both of it's whiskers they pulled it back and the Unagi sprayed a stream of water onto the town making the fires stop and wetting Zuko and his soldiers. Sasuke smirked. Naruto and Aang jumped off the Unagi onto Appa.

The Chief saw this looking outside of his window. "Thank you...Child Of Prophecy and Avatar." he smiled.

"We know, we know...that was stupid and dangerous." Naruto and Aang said in unison.

Katara smiled, "Yes, it was." she agreed then pulled Aang into a hug, he happily gasped then sighed lovingly with a smile. Naruto rolled his eyes and hugged Sokka who sighed and hugged him back.

This team and the two important members were growing day by day...but Naruto wasn't gonna give up on Sasuke! Even if he was going to fight him again and again, he wasn't giving up on him, not yet. But now at least, he has some new friends to help him...right?

* * *

**Wow...this took a while to make. I know you all are wondering why Naruto and Aang talk at the same time...well it's a ability that the Child Of Prophecy and Avatar have. Soon after they are going to talk to eachother only in there minds, Naruto liking Katara, yeah, he did only like her because she was pretty but he doesn't like her anymore, he decided to let Aang have her. So Naruto is the only one who knows about Aang's crush on Katara. I thought it would deepen their friendship and stuff. **

**Well...until next time! Goodbye! Catch Ya Later! Friendly Mushroom! Mushy Giant Frienddd! And Good Night!**


	4. King Of Omashu

**(With The Group)**

"The Earth Kingdom City Of Omashu!" Aang announced to his friends. The city was just feets, maybe meters...maybe miles...? This is gonna take awhile. "I use to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi!"

"Wow! We don't have cities like this in the South Pole!" Katara said with wide eyes looking at the big city.

"They _have _buildings here that don't melt." Sokka said also wide eyed looking at the big city.

Naruto turned to look at them, "You, two didn't get out of the South too much...did you?" he asked.

The siblings shook their head in sadness. For some odd reason Katara and Sokka decided to wear their snow coats...AND IT IS CRAZY HOT OUT HERE! After Naruto's fight with Sasuke, his clothes getting torn and stuff, yeah, he isn't going to be wearing that soon, Katara offered to fix them though. They should be ready in about, four or five weeks or so. So now he wore a white robe, it was sleeveless, he wore white baggy pants, his pants legs were rolled up and stopped at his knees, and he had on black ninja sandals. Hey...where's the orange at?!

Aang turned to them, "Well let's _go _slowpokes!" he grinned. "The real fun is inside the city!" he twirled his glider and jumped down the small hill. Naruto followed.

"Maybe in that great city, they have...steaming juicy bowls of ramen!" Naruto said with twinkling eyes with his tongue hanging out. "Pork ramen, Miso ramen, Chicken ramen...if we tell them we're the Avatar and Child Of Prophecy...we'll get ramen for FREE!" he cheered.

Katara took a step forward, "Wait Naruto and Aang!" she called out to the duo stopping them. "It could be dangerous if people find out you two are the Avatar and Child Of Prophecy."

"Let them! We can probably get free food! Like ramen I'm hoping." Naruto waved off.

"Ah-Ah. You two need disquises." Sokka told the two who both shared a look.

Naruto and Aang frowned, "So...what are we suppose to do?" They asked. "Grow a mustache/boob?" Aang had a dust of pink on his cheeks after hearing what Naruto said.

Katara palmed her face while Sokka laughed holding his stomach then wiping a tear. Moments later Aang was moving his nose side-to-side he wore a bushy white mustache (from Appa's fur) and huge bushy white hair (also from Appa's fur). Naruto wore the attire he was wearing now except he pulled the bottom part out making it look like a dress, he had on red lipstick, a fake mole on the side of his lips, shoulder lenghth white hair (Appa's fur) that had a bit of blonde sticking out, he had on Aang's bag, black eyeliner, and he stuffed a bunch of soft grass in his robe. The soft grass in his robe made it look like he had boobs.

"Ugh! This _so _itchy!" Aang complained scratching his scalp. He turned to Appa. "How do you live in this stuff?!" he asked the bison who exhaled a small gust a wind at Aang.

"Great," Sokka crossed his arms, "now you look just like my grandfather."

Katara smiled, "Technically, Aang is a hundred and twelve years old." she said in a matter-of-fact tone facing Sokka.

Naruto turned to Katara, "Um...Katara?" he grinned nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can I...use one of your bra's?" Naruto asked

Katara flushed, "WHAT?! NO! Why would I lend you one of my bra's?! You-You-You...PERVERT!"

"Yeah, Naruto. Rule number one...don't ask for the bra, steal it while they're asleep." Sokka grinned seductively.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah...just like how you stole Suki's bra back at Kyoshi Ona? That was..." he trailed off looking at a disgusted Katara.

"You two are such...ugh, I can't even say it!"

"Well fine. If you didn't want me to use your bra all you had to say was 'no.'" Naruto mumbled and finally got his fake boobs straight.

Aang kicked up his staff to his hand pretending to use it as a cane. "Now, let's get skippin' young whippersnappers! The big city awaits!" he said to them in a elderly voice and walked away slowly holding on to the staff.

Sokka, Katara, and Naruto shared a look. Naruto felt the grass slip out of his robe then he placed back in. The group followed Aang on to the bridge that wasn't actually a bridge but just a rock bridge so...yeah.

"You guys are gonna _love_ Omashu!" Aang grinned walking in front of the group and Naruto beside him, "The people here are the friendliest in the world!" The group froze at hearing...

"Rotten cabbages?" A guard cried out in anger, "What kind of slum do you think _this _is?!" He crushed the cabbage he was holding. He then used his earthbending to create a medium earth pillar under the cart of cabbages sending the cart over the edge.

The cabbage man looked over the edge with a tearful look, "NO!" He cried and started biting his fingernails, "My cabbages!" He wailed. The group also looked over the edge.

"Huh, friendliest must've changed over the last hundred years here." Naruto muttered and slapped Aang on the back of his head causing the boy's wig to fall off but he caught it. Thank the spirits...the group got to their feet.

Aang then put on a fake toothy smile, "Just keep _smiling_." He instructed and started back walking forward. Katara put on the same smile Aang had on, Sokka gulped and Naruto grinned with a worried look gripping a kunai in his back pouch. Always have to be prepared.

The same guard that sent the cabbage man's cart over the edge bent a boulder up from the ground an held it over Aang and Naruto's head. "State your business." The other two guards behind him were blushing at Naruto mumbling to one another while staring at the blonde.

Aang quickly ran up to the guard and Naruto was beside him batting his eyelashes, "_My _business is _my _business! And none of yours, young man!" He said while poking the guard's chest, "I've got enough strength to throw you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

The guard now had a worried look, "Okay, okay, settle down old timer." He said, "Just tell me who you are."

"Name's Bonzu! Pipinpaddlelopsucuss! The third!" Aang winked, "And these are my grandkids."

Naruto put on a foxy grin causing the other two guards to whistle and clap at him. "My name is Star...Pipin whatever he said. I'm gorgeous, right? I know I am." The guard in front of them eyed Naruto seductively and Aang caught this.

"Quit eyin' my granddaughter or I'll paddle you down in the ground! You won't know which way is up or down!" Aang threatened getting Naruto to snicker and the guard to look away with a tint of pink on his cheeks, the other guards looked away also not wanting to face Aang's rath.

Katara stepped forward with a sweet smile, "Hi." She greeted the guard, "June Pipinpaddlelopsucuss! Nice to meet you."

The guard scratched his hairy chin then pointed at Katara, "_You _seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble!" He then outstretched his arm gesturing to the entrance to Omashu, "Enjoy Omashu." The group then walked forward to the entrance until..."Wait a minute!" He grabbed Sokka's shoulder. Sokka now had a scared expression and the others looked back gulping, "You're a strong young boy! Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!"

Sokka deadpanned with a low sigh.

"Good idea!" Aang threw his bag over to Sokka. The bag flew in the teen's face. The entrance then opened up causing everyone to be awestruck. The group walked in letting the rock walls close slowly. Naruto looked back at the guard grinning at him with a wave, the guard blushed but he frowned at seeing the blonde's hair fall off. Naruto quickly placed his wig back on with a sigh of relief he noticed that the walls were sealed shut. He then turned around seeing everyone awestruck again...this city was huge! With a bunch of mail carts.

"This is the Omashu delivery system." Aang explained to them, "Miles and miles of shoots and tubes! Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings 'em down."

Naruto rolled his blue eyes, "Aw, who cares?! So they get their mail on time! Big whoop! Back at the Leaf Village we got our mail on time too, ya know!"

"Omashu does get their mail on time."

"That's what I said!"

"But my friend Bumi had a better use for the shoots." Aang said remembering with a evil smirk. After having a quick flashback he pulled a mail cart over to the shoot. He stepped in, Naruto jumped in as well.

Naruto grinned, "This is so cool! Are we really gonna ride this thing down the slide?" Katara and Sokka hesitantly stepped in sitting down holding on to the sides. The blonde turned to them, "Let's have one ride then we can go to the North Pole! Ninja and Airbender's honor! Believe it!"

Katara gulped, "It looked like fun at first, but now that I'm here...I'm starting to have second," Naruto leaned forward causing the cart to fall forward sliding down the shoot at a fast speed, "THOUGHTS!" She screamed.

Naruto screamed he then felt his wig fly off as did his other fake attire which made him look back shouting for them to return to him. Aang laughed at the speed they were going, Katara and Sokka held on to each other for dear life. The group turned their heads to the left to see a cart with spears in it. The cart of spears then turned getting behind the group. Everyone screamed.

The cart of spars went up closer almost stabbing Sokka in the back of his head but he dunked down, a spear was close to touching Naruto's right temple he then pushed Aang to the back so that he could get in the front. He gripped both sides of the cart he tilted left and right violently until their cart fell off the shoot and on the edge.

A soldier cleared his throat with a solemn look facing a group of other soldiers. "Men," He began, "you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you be prepared for anything."

The group's cart flew down to where the soldiers were almost crashing into them, by the time the cart hit the ground it flw back up on to a mail shoot knocking over other carts. Their cart ran off the shoot on to a roof of a house then back on to a different shoot sliding down it.

Katara gave the blonde a pleading look, "Naruto!" She yelled over the wind, "Do something!"

"I know!" Aang grinned he then pushed his arms and hands back letting a gush of strong air push them forward making the cart go faster than before.

They saw at the end of the shoot another cart blocking the way. The group screamed but a guard used his earthbending to move it to the left. The team sighed in relief but the guard used his earthbending to bring another cart out of the ground. The kids screamed crashing into the cart knocking both the cart and theirs into mid air. They fell out of the carts falling.

Naruto saw this he raised his hand making a hand sign. "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He yelled and nine clones of him grabbed the rest of the group while the real Naruto grunted trying to reach their cart, his hand gripped on to it. The clones then dropped the rest into the cart holding on. Naruto held up his right hand creating a sign, "**Release!**" He yelled and the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Their cart crashed down on to a roof of a house they slid off of it and went flying through a man's house knocking the guy down on his rear. The group went flying out of his window back outside, "We're not paying for those damages!" He shouted to the man who pouted.

Their cart passed through a cabin t went they exited, Aang gulped at seeing Momo and a gray cat clawing at one another on his wig. He sighed when Momo threw the cat off. The cart then went crashing down on top of some old cabbage merchants cabbage cart that was now broken. The group were down on the ground laid on top of each other groaning from the sudden crash landing. It really did hurt!

The cabbage merchant clutched his head with wide eyes, "MY CABBAGES!" He screamed staring at his destroyed cabbages. He glared at the group, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He swore.

Some guards surrounded the team gripping their spears.

Naruto sat up rubbing his head with a sheepish look. "Uh...do ya serve ramen with cabbage in it...? Heh heh..."

**(Zuko's Ship/Training Room)**

The sounds of panting, punches, kicks and the stench of sweat covered the entire training room. The person who was responsible for this was, Fire Prince Sasuke Uchiha. He was shirtless, barefoot and only wearing some black shorts. He punched and kicked at a dummy. After what happened on Kyoshi Ona...Sasuke promised himself that he would never ever go unconscious at a fight like that. The sweat droplets fell on the floor, his jaw was clenched, his eyes narrowed at the punching bag, his nose scrunched. To him, the punching bag looked like Naruto.

"I won't _ever _lose to a moron like you...Naruto..." Sasuke whispered he stopped throwing his attacks only to back up some. What he didn't know was that Zuko and Iroh were peeking on him, they kept the door cracked open so that they could see what was happening, the Uchiha made a bunch of hand signs, then took a deep breath, he activated his Sharingan, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" He shouted releasing a huge fireball razing with flames. The fireball burned the punching bag and the things on the wall. A smirk crept on to his lips at seeing the flames pin down the punching bag that was charred.

Iroh was stunned at that as well as Zuko.

Zuko frowned not taking his eyes off his little half-brother. "That bastard..." He muttered storming off into his quarters. He should train too.

"He can control jutsu." Iroh mumbled to himself with a frown of disgust, "Everyone can do jutsu, but people stopped doing it thousands of years ago. The only available people alive doing it now is probably the Shinobi villages."

Sasuke took out a headband from his pocket, on the middle of it had the symbol of the Leaf Village, he growled at it tossing it to his black gym bag.

* * *

The guards brought the young heroes into a palace. They were lined up beside each other, Naruto looked up and saw a very old king with a royal green robe on with rings on his fingers and a weird looking hat sitting in a throne with guards on both sides of him. Aang gulped glancing at the blonde with uneasy looks, the king raised a brow at seeing them both.

The guards behind the team made them get down on both of their knees facing the king.

One guard cleared his throat before turning to the king, "Your majesty," He began, "these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Off with their heads!" The cabbage merchant demanded, "One for each head of cabbage!"

"Silence!" The guard snapped, "Only the _king _can pass down judgement." He turned back to the king, "What _is _your judgement, sire?" He asked ready to hang somebody or better.

The king hummed pondering what he should decide, he glanced at Sokka who was mumbling a little song, then to Katara who had on a big bright sweet caring, please let me the fuck go, smile, then to Naruto who gave him a thumbs-up with a toothy grin, then finally Aang who raised a brow but then turned away slightly to the side whistling innocently. "Throw them..." The team faced him sharply with wide eyes and a gasp, almost ready for their fate...well not exactly but you get the idea, "...a feast!" He ordered happily with a smile. The guard gasped shocked and the merchant cried.

The team now had confused looks. What. The. Hell.

Naruto grumbled he shot up, "Hey! Whaddya mean by 'throw them a feast'?! Is this some kind of a joke?!" He then pointed his thumb at his chest, "'Cuz nobody plays games with Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"Well then, would you like to be hanged or worse?" The king asked nicely, "Come on, it's your pick. Don't be afraid."

"Hell! What's wrong with a feast?" Naruto chuckled nervously sitting down on his knees.

The team were seated next to each other, in front of them were a long table of different juicy and delicious foods. Except...no ramen was in there...also in front of them were plates that had a hot juicy chicken thigh on it and a royal cup filled with juice. The team was very hesitant about eating, it could be poisoned.

The king walked behind them chuckling lightly, "People in my city have gotten _fat _from too many feasts." He explained, "So, I uh...hope you like your chicken," He picked up Aang's chicken, "with no skin."

"Thanks! But, I don't eat meat." Aang said.

Th king grinned at Sokka. "How about you? I bet you like meat!" He shoved the chicken into the Tribeman's mouth earning muffles from the teen. The king walked away from Sokka who began to melt into the chicken continuing to devour it.

"Is it just me?" Katara asked getting Naruto and Aang to turn to her, "Or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" She joked circling her finger around her left temple trying to make her point.

"This guy's nuts." Naruto mumbled, "What king would invite kids to eat up a feast with him instead of having our heads bashed into the cement?" He asked aloud.

"So, tell me, young bald one and yellow one," The king sat down at the chair on the end of the long table, "where are you two from?" He questioned.

Aang smiled, "I'm from...Kangaroo Island!"

"Ohh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is _really _hoppy!"

If that was suppose to be a joke...it was not funny one bit. Everybody was silent, the only sound that popped up was the sound of someone coughing. But then Sokka broke out into laughter getting his teammates to stare at him with a questionable expression. Sokka died down his laughter after seeing the looks.

"What? It was pretty funny..."

"Yellow spiky haired one!" The king called on, "Where have you come from?" He asked ready to bring on another joke.

"Err, Southern...Watertribe!" Naruto grinned.

The king tapped his long goatee then snapped his fingers. "Got it! I heard that place was really frosty!" Same thing as before, but only this time the sound of a cricket was heard in the silence. Sokka was about to laugh but Naruto stopped him by drawing his shuriken making the nonbender cover his mouth. The king stretched yawning, "Well, all these good jokes have made me tired."

Naruto deadpanned, _When were they funny? _He thought.

"Guess it's time to hit the...hay!" The king threw a chicken thigh at Naruto and Aang's direction. Aang stopped it by catching it in a air sphere while Naruto jumped on the table he then made his favorite hand sign and created two clones behind him prepared to fight at anytime now.

The guards gasped at what they were seeing.

"There's an _airbender _and a _ninja _in our presence!" The king revealed, "_And _not just any airbender or ninja! The Avatar and The Child of Prophecy!" He shot up from his seat with a frown. Aang and Naruto realized their slip up, Aang threw his arm by his sides dropping the chicken flat on his plate and Naruto released the jutsu causing the clones to pop away and he quickly jumped back down in his seat, "Now...what do you have to say for yourselves, Mr. and Mrs. Pippinpaddlelopsocopolus?" He smirked.

Naruto and Aang shared an uneasy glance but the two stood up, "Okay, okay. You caught us, red handed, I'm the Child of Prophecy/Avatar. Doing our thing. Protecting the people of the world, hero style." The two said in unison with a smile. This made the guards raise brows while scratching their heads while the king had a confuse look at why they were talking at the same time. And how? The two glanced under the table, "No firebenders here." They then wrapped their arms around Katara and Sokka's shoulder who were sharing worried looks. They stood up backing up to the exit with grins, "Love each other. Peace and Harmony. The good stuff!" They then looked back at the guards who were guarding the exit, "And _don't _run with your spears. You'll take an eye out."

One guard who had a eye patch covering his left eye blushed in embarrassment looking down in shame. "Yeah...I'm never running with mines again..." He mumbled dropping his spear, "I-If anyone needs me, I, uh, I'll be in the bathroom crying me only good eye out." He then disappeared down the hall. This left an awkward silence in the room until two guards who were guarding the exit clashed their spears together making an X so that the group could not go out.

Katara frowned at the king. "You _can't _keep us here! Let us leave!"

The king picked up a lettuce from his plate raising a brow, "_Lettuce _leave?" He asked. He then crunched loudly on the lettuce then swallowed.

Sokka cupped his hand over his mouth leaning over to the others. "We're in _serious _trouble. This guy, is nuts." He whispered.

"Starting tomorrow, the Avatar and the Child of Prophecy will face three deadly challenges-" The king was interrupted by a bark of laughter that was coming from Konoha's favorite ninja.

"Sorry, it's just that, I've been handling deadly challenges for a _very _long time." Naruto laughed. He then smirked, "This will probably be _child's play_."

The king snorted, "We'll see if you're not all talk, goldie locks." That last part made Naruto growl out in anger, "But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

The guard next to him frowned, "My king, do you mean the good chamber or the bad?"

"The newly refurnished chamber." He smiled.

"Oh! Yes, of course...wait..._which _one are we talking about?"

"The one that use to be the bad chamber." The king said then glanced down sheepishly, "Until...the recent refurnishing that is. Of, course, we've been calling it the new chamber but, we _really _should number them." Naruto yawned glancing at his wrist as if he had on a watch, "Uhh, take them to the refurnished chamber that was _once _bad!" He ordered. The guard's led the team down the hall to their destination. The king munched loudly on another lettuce.

The guards used their earthbending to open up the wall, the group was scanning the chamber some. Well, that kooky king was right in fact. This place was indeed refurnished, it was real nice looking. The guards saw this and forcefully pushed the group in and sealing the wall shut so that they could not escape.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the wall, before he could pound it with his fist in anger, Katara spoke up.

"_This _is a prison cell?" Katara asked aloud, "But it's so nice."

"Katara, he said they got it refurnished. Just be glad that we're not placed in a cell that has spiders, rats, dust, dirt, grunginess, stone walls and skeletons chained to a wall." Naruto shivered.

Sokka sighed, "Nice or not. We're prisoners."

Aang then looked down at his staff with a worried look. "I wonder what these challenges are gonna be."

Naruto grinned, "Whatever it is, it'll be easy! For me that is! All I have to do is throw some kunai's and shurikens, spin some incredible ninjutsu and then end it all with the might of my Rasengan."

"Sorry, Naruto. But we're not sticking around for you to do all of that." Katara told the blonde who pouted. She placed her hands on her hips, "There's gotta be some way out of here." She mumbled glancing around.

Aang pointed. "The air vents!" Naruto, Sokka and Katara saw how small the vent was, the three deadpanned sharing a look then turned to Aang who was grinning staring at the vent.

"If you think we're going to actually _fit _through there, then you're crazier than that king!" Sokka exclaimed.

"We can't." Aang agreed, "But Momo _can_." Everyone turned to Momo who was laying in one of the three beds licking a half eaten apple. Momo appeared to have a big gut full of food. Aang walked over to his companion, "Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us out of here." Momo stopped licking the apple to look up at his owner questionable with a look that said, 'Do I have to?' Aang picked up the lemur and began thrusting his animal friend through the hole, but it didn't seem to work due to Momo's enlarged belly. The airbender grunted, "Go on, boy! Get Appa."

Naruto was sitting in a chair watching then sighed, "Aang get the lemur out of the vent." Aang pouted and stepped off of the chair he was using.

Sokka had his arms wrapped behind his neck relaxing on one of the beds. "Eh, how was Appa suppose to help us anyway?"

Momo was trying his very best to get himself out of the vent but...no luck. "Appa is a ten ton Flying Bison! I'm _sure _he can figure something out."

"Well," Katara began as she slid her cover that was on her bed up, "no point on arguing about it now." She then laid in her bed placing the covers on top of her she then placed her head softly on the pillow, "Get some rest Naruto and Aang. Looks like need it for tomorrow."

Naruto then walked over to the only bed left. He laid in it then he slid under the covers, when he looked up he saw Aang standing over him with a pout. "What's with that look?"

"I...uh, don't have anywhere to sleep." Aang answered.

"Go sleep on the floor."

"T-That isn't a good night's rest!"

Naruto glared at the bald boy, "Well what do you want me to do about it, airboy?" He asked with a grumble. Naruto later found himself next to Aang who was beside him under the covers with a small smile. Naruto grumbled, "Well this certainly isn't the first time something awkward has happened to me."

"Good night, Naruto." Aang whispered drifting off to slumber. Naruto rolled his eyes then closed them shut falling to sleep. A couple of hours later, Aang was snoring while laying on top of Naruto who was snoring with drool running down the corner of his mouth. The Avatar and the Child of Prophecy were cuddling each other with grins, "Katara..." The arrowhead grinned dreaming about his crush.

Naruto grinned, "Sakura...can you feed me some more ramen?" He whispered then continued snoring.

The wall then snapped open making a loud sound waking up both Naruto and Aang who screamed seeing that they were cuddling. The two rolled off the bed hitting the floor with a loud thud, then they quickly stood up flushed not making eye contact with one another. Their eyes narrowed at a guard who stood at the open wall, the two glanced at the other beds that were empty.

"Where are our friends?" Aang demanded.

The guard frowned, "The king will free them if you complete your challenges."

Naruto growled. "And what will happen if we don't complete them? As if that'll happen."

"He didn't say." The guard said then held out his hand, "Your staff and weapons, please."

Aang and Naruto glanced at each other. Aang used his airbending to kick up his staff then hand it to the guard, Naruto unhooked his pouch off his leg and the back of his pants. He threw it to the guard with a huff. The guard led them into the throne room. The king walked up to them wearing a crazy purple attire.

"First, Child of Prophecy and Avatar," The king began, "what do you think of my new outfit?" He asked the two boys then clasped his hands together with an elderly smile, "I want your honest opinion." Not one of them said anything, only silence spoke until there was cough sound heard. The king then waited until he spoke up, "I'm waiting."

Naruto coughed out, "It's terrible." Aang nudged the blonde with a dry glare. The blonde sighed, "It's...fine...I guess...?" The two said scratching their heads.

"Excellent!" The king exclaimed, "You two passed the first test!"

"Really?" Naruto and Aang asked surprised.

The king now looked sheepish. "Well, not one of the _deadly _test. The real challenges are much more, uh..._challenging_."

Aang and Naruto ran up quickly to the king. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES! GIVE US OUR FRINDS BACK! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

The king smiled evilly, "Oh, I thought you two might refuse." The wall opened up with a loud rumble that made the two boys swing their heads towards it. They saw Sokka and Katara struggling out of two guards grip, "So I will give your friends some special souvenirs." The guard slipped a ring on Sokka and Katara's index finger, "Those delightful rings are made from _pure _genimite. Also known as Creeping Crystal." The ring decreased it's size to squeeze Sokka and Katara's finger, the two tried their best to pull it off but no use, "A crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate really, I can stop it! But only if the two of you will cooperate."

Sokka's crystal grew some he cried, "Gah! It's already creeping!"

Naruto growled clenching his fists he narrowed his cerulean eyes at the king, "Bastard..." He mumbled darkly under his breath, "We'll do it!" He snarled and Aang nodded with a frown.

The king grinned at this.

Now, they were in this cave. The king, Sokka, Katara and some guards were on a rock balcony. Naruto and Aang were on the bottom, there was also a medium size water that was dropping down into the bottom and there were thorns on the bottom.

The king let out a evil chuckle as he glanced at Sokka and Katara's arms that were covered by the genimite, he then looked down at Naruto and Aang, "It appears I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry." The lunch box key was tied on a chain inside of the falling water, under the key was a ladder, "Ooh! There it is!" He pointed, "Would you boys mind fetching it for me?" He asked with a smug grin.

Aang huffed he then hopped from one thorn to another he did flips and summersaults until he jumped into the water he ran up the ladder the water current was too strong. His only hand gripped the ladder bar he gritted his teeth trying his best to raise his other hand to the bar. Naruto frowned at this he then hopped on some thorns but stopped at hearing the king's voice.

"Ooh...climbing the ladder. No ones ever thought of that before." The king said with sarcasm rising in his voice added with an eye roll.

The water pushed Aang off of the ladder, the airbender almost hit the thorns but he held on one side and another side sliding down causing his self to do the splits in a very painful manner. Aang's eyebrow twitched at the pain, Naruto snickered he then eyed the key. He sprinted high enough to the chain he splashed through the water but gripped the chain he held his breath in the water trying his best to yank the chain off the roof of the cave but it wouldn't budge, plus the current of the water was also too strong for the blonde.

Aang saw this he hopped from thorn to thorn until he reached the top of the cave he then jumped down into the water gripping on the chain he held his breath helping Naruto pull. The two gritted their teeth pulling harder and harder, Naruto then felt a presence inside of him booming with rage and power. the blonde's hair spiked up some, his whiskers grew out some, his eyes turned crimson red, his pupils turned into slits, his teeth turned into fangs and his nails grew out sharp. Naruto roared as he yanked the key out of the roof he then threw it at the king almost knocking the elderly man down. Naruto grabbed Aang and he sprinted to the balcony facing the king. His facial features and other parts turned back to normal as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

Aang frowned at the king. "Enjoy your lunch! We want our friends back, _now_!"

"Ah-Ah! Not yet!" The king waved his finger. He clasped his hands together his eyes looking up with a pout, "I need help with another matter." He said, "It seems I've lost my pet, Flopsy."

Naruto and Aang found themselves in a large hole for a big animal to play in. In the middle of it was a rock, on top of the rock was a rabbit. The two boys ran over to it with smiles.

Naruto looked up at the king, "We got your Flopsy!" He grinned.

The king grinned as well. "Bring him to me! Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!"

Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes, _As if Flopsy would want to kiss your old mean ass. _He thought.

"C'mere Flopsy." Aang said in luring tone as he walked slowly to the rabbit. Then there was a loud thud that made both boys jump and the rabbit to run away. Naruto and Aang turned around to see some beast or whatever growling at them the two chuckled nervously with a nervous smile.

The beast grabbed Naruto with it's mouth as the blonde screamed Aang's eyes widened but he saw the rabbit hopping away he glanced at Naruto then back to the rabbit then back to Naruto then back to the rabbit that was hopping around. Aang clutched his had trying to think what to do? What to do? He then silently apologized to the blonde then ran after the rabbit

The beast ran after Aang holding on to Naruto using it's teeth that was digging into the blonde's collar, Aang saw the beast behind him he gulped while running he grabbed the rabbit's tail but the rabbit slid into a den. Aang put his hand in there digging through there but something sparked his mind he frowned then took his hand out standing up turning to see the beast running towards him.

"Wait a minute...Flopsy?" Aang asked the beast who stopped in front of the airbender. It wagged it's little tail it then dropped Naruto on it's arm and then did the same to Aang. Flopsy gave the two a big slobbery lick wetting them up some. Aang laughed while Naruto grimaced in disgust. Aang rubbed Flopsy's head with a grin, "Flopsy!" He cheered.

Naruto grimaced even more. "That thing got me wet!" He earned a small whimper from Flopsy who took offense to the word 'thing', the whiskered boy sighed then scratched Flopsy behind his ear causing him to stomp his foot in pleasure, "Okay, sorry for calling you a thing." Flopsy licked Naruto one last time, Flopsy then dropped the two boys who landed on their feet, Flopsy hard a whistle and jumped on the top where his master was.

Flopsy rolled on his back sticking his tongue out waiting for a belly rub.

The king cooed, "Aww," he then scratched and rubbed Flopsy's belly earning a stomp of the foot from him, "that's it. That's a good boy. Yes, daddy's here."

Naruto and Aang jumped to the top with smiles. The two saw Katara and Sokka upper body encased with genimite.

"Guys, are you okay?" Aang asked them concerned but kept on a smile.

Katara smiled, "Other than the crystal slowly encasing my body? Doin' great!" Sokka's grew some more and the weight caused him to fall down on his side.

Naruto winced at that. "You okay, ponytail boy?"

"Warrior down...yep, warrior down..." Sokka groaned.

"Come on," Aang and Naruto frowned with their fists on their hips the king faced them, "we're for the next challenge."

The king grinned at this.

They were now taken into a arena, everyone was standing on top of a balcony. "Your final test is a duel! _And _as a special treat...you may choose your opponent."

The Avatar and the Child of Prophecy's choices are number one, the guy with a white face paint, two scars on his right eye, goth clothing and knives. Ooh! He just sparked a creepy and scary smile! Number two, a guy with big muscles, a big body, he has no hair so he is bald, a green cloth over his mouth, sharp clothing and a sharp axe. Did he glare there for a second?

Naruto and Aang turned so pale that their color splashed on the ground.

"Go ahead! Choose!"

_Man...this is hard..._Naruto thought with a gulp.

_I know right? _Aang thought. His eyes widened at Naruto who had the same look as him, _C-Can we communicate telepathically?! _

_It seems like it! This must be another Avatar...Child of Prophecy thing! So cool! _Naruto grinned then he placed on a serious look, _So, what's the plan? _

Aang sighed, _I really don't know...you have any? _

Naruto rolled his eyes, _No! That's why I asked you, airhead! But...I think have just one..._

_What? _

_We...we fight the old man. _

_F-fight the king?! We can't! He's an elderly!_

_I wouldn't care if he was your grandma's lover, listen, those two assassin looking guys will beat us easily. We need to pick someone easy to beat! And that old man is frail and old...we'll definitely win and then we'll grab Sokka and Katara and get the hell out here! _

_This is wrong but, okay. _

Naruto turned to the king he lifted his finger pointing directly at the old man, "You." He said, "We'll fight you."

The king snickered, "_Wrong choice_!" He then clenched his fists tightly. Even with the hump on his back he stood up straight he tore his royal robe off his body showing his fighting attire. Do know he did not have on a shirt and that he has abs. The king grinned. Everyone had stunned looks, well, they mostly had the 'What The Fuck' looks.

Aang glared daggers at Naruto, _Frail old man, huh? _

_I didn't know he would go mega upgrade on us! _

The king used his earthbending to create a pillar under the two boys sending them into the arena. The two crashed down in the rocks skidding across the arena groaning in pain. The king jumped down there flexing his muscles (literally, show off much?). Aang got to his knees staring at the king with fear in his grey eyes.

"You two thought I was a frail old man." The king frowned, "But I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see!" He hissed.

Aang and Naruto stood up and pointed, "Can we fight the guy with the axe instead?" The two asked in unison.

_Forget about those guys killing our asses! This crazy messed up king is going to! _Naruto cried.

_I know! _Aang cried also.

"There are _no _take backsies in my kingdom." The king smirked then gestured to the balcony, "You two may need these!" The guard on the balcony threw Aang's staff and Naruto's pouches. The two caught their belongings.

The king shot boulder at the two who dodged them. Naruto grabbed some shurikens and threw them at the king who created a rock wall protecting him, the shurikens hit the wall. The king then pushed the wall over to Aang knocking the bald one down. Aang got up he created an air scooter he rode on the wall he then shot a gush of air at the old man who created another wall. The king peeked his head out of the wall, "Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" He frowned.

Naruto made his favorite hand sign two shadow clones popped up behind him. He knew that he had to bring out the big guns! He held out his hand letting the clones circle their hands around his palm, in the center of his palm a light blue energy of Chakra circled in his hand. The king's eyes widened at this.

_Is that...? Yes! He stole that move from the Fourth Hokage! _The king thought with a snort of laughter, _Good thing I know how to dodge a move like that. _

Naruto ran forward to the king he then thrusted his hand forward with his jaw clenched, "Take this!" He roared then slammed his power called the..."**Rasengan!**" He was then knocked down to his feet skidding away. He grinned, "I got him!"

The king then popped up behind Naruto with a snort. "Not exactly!" He sang.

Naruto swung his head toward the old man who sent a boulder straight into the blonde's stomach sending him into the wall. Aang frowned he ran towards the king gripping his staff he used his airbending to speed up, the old man saw this he then created a mud slide and Aang sank in it. He grunted trying to get out of it he saw the king lifting up two boulder sending them to crush him but before he knew it...Naruto pulled him out of the mud letting the two boulder smash against each other. The two ran over to the king, Naruto sent clones of himself over to the king with shurikens and kunai's while Aang sent a blast of air at him.

The king dodged the weapons but the blast of air knocked him against the wall and the clones thrusted a Rasengan straight in the old man's gut making him groan loudly but he made an earth pillar popping the clones he fell to his knees trying to catch his breath he looked up seeing Naruto and Aang.

He stood up he bended up a boulder sending it flying behind the two who did a backflip over it, the old man's eyes widened at seeing the boulder coming at him but he went through the boulder. He then used all the strength he had to break off the edge of the balcony he lifted it over his head using his abilities.

Naruto and Aang shrieked at that. Whoa.

Aang ran in circles creating a tornado, all the dirt and pebbles flew in his tornado. Naruto made a hand sign and thousands of clones of him popped up, the king then threw the edge of the balcony at them. But with the help of the tornado and the clones the edge was directed at him, he panicked and used earthbending to go threw the edge. When the dust cleared he saw Aang and Naruto jump down in front of him he raised his arms in the air at seeing Aang's staff at his chest and Naruto's kunai pointed directly at his throat.

Aang and Naruto smirked at their victory.

The king grinned. The two raised a brow at this, pebbles hit their head, the two glanced up to see that the old man had a boulder raised over his head.

_Are we goners? _Aang asked in thought.

Naruto gulped, _I think we are. But if he drops it down on us I'll blast it open with my Rasengan!_

The king chuckled, "Well done, Child of Prophecy and Avatar. You both fight with _much _fire in your hearts." He glanced at the right and threw the boulder to the side. The king then fell back into the ground then disappeared leaving a body print of him in the ground. Naruto and Aang gawked their eyes then went up to the balcony to him rise up. The two jumped up to the balcony glaring at him, "You two have _passed _all my tests. Now, you must answer _one _question." He said lifting up his index finger to prove his point.

"That's not fare!" Naruto and Aang cried, "You said you would release our friends if we completed your dumb tests!"

The old man smiled. "Ohh well what's the point of tests if ya don't learn anything?"

"Oh, come, on!" Sokka whined. His entire body was almost covered in genimite just like Katara.

"Answer this _one _question and I will set your friends free!" The old man promised, "What..." Aang and Naruto swallowed hard, "...is my name?" He glanced at Katara and Sokka, "By the looks of your friends I'd say you only have a few minutes!" He then walked away with a big grin.

"How are we suppose to know his name?!" Aang and Naruto asked their friends/teammates.

Katara thought a moment then something popped up. "Think about the challenges! Maybe it's some kind of riddle!"

"I know!" Sokka grinned.

Naruto and Aang grinned as well. "Spill it!"

"He's an earthbender, right? Rocky!" There was a silence for that until it was broken by a cough...seriously?! Who's doing that?! Gosh, "You know! Because of all the rocks!"

"We're going to keep trying but that is a great backup!" Katara told her brother.

"Okay, so back to the challenges." Aang said.

Naruto frowned. "We got a key...we found his pet...and we fought him..."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Well, everything was different than I expected." Aang and Naruto mumbled in thought.

"_And_..." Katara pressed. She gulped at seeing the genimite grow more.

Aang rubbed his chin, _They weren't straight forward...some of each tests...I had to think differently than I normally would..._

Naruto turned to Aang, _Do you know his name? _

Aang nodded with a smile.

Sokka sighed. "Are you two doing some weird Avatar, child of Prophecy power?" The two faced him with a nod, "Okay then...would you mind sharing what you've been talking about in your minds or facial expressions or whatever you did to communicate..."

"I know his name!" Aang grinned.

"I don't." Naruto pouted.

In the throne room, the king stood in front of his throne while Aang and Naruto stood in front of him.

"I solved the questions the _same _way I solved the challenges." Aang explained, "As _you _said a long time ago, I had to open my brains to the possibilities." The king snorted with laughter. Aang smiled brightly, "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" He ran up to his old friend and embraced him.

Bumi embraced his old friend back to with a happy smile, "Oh, Aang...it's good to see you." He said rubbing the boy's bald head, "You haven't changed a bit! Literally!"

"Uh, over here!" Katara cried almost fully encased.

"Little help!" Sokka cried almost encased as well. Aang let go of Bumi.

Bumi used his abilities to break the genimite off the two siblings, the shards of the genimite flew everywhere. Bumi caught one, "Genimite is made of _rock candy_." He then bit some off with a grin, "Mmm! Delicious!"

Katara blinked, "So this crazy king, is your old friend, Bumi?"

Naruto blinked, "He must be at least 112 years old, just like Aang. But aged."

Bumi frowned. "Who you calling 'old'?" He then pouted dropping his shoulders, "Okay...I'm old."

Sokka sighed, "Why did you _do _all of this instead of telling Aang who you were?" He questioned.

Bumi grinned, "Well, first of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." He snorted, "But I _do _have a reason." He waved for Naruto to stand next to Aang which he did. Bumi faced the two, "Naruto, Aang, you both have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone, Aang. It's the duty of both the Avatar and the Child of Prophecy to restore peace and balance to the world by defeating Firelord Ozai. You both have much to learn, Aang, you must master the four elements, Naruto, you must master three to confront the Firelord. And when you do...I hope the both of you will be thinking like mad genius's." He winked, "I would expect mad genius things from my grandson." He then glanced at Katara and Sokka, "and it looks like the two of you are in _good _hands. You'll need your friends to help you defeat the Fire Nation." Momo flew up on Aang's shoulder then licked Naruto's whiskered cheek, "And you'll need Momo too." He chuckled lightly.

"Thank you for your wisdom." Aang smiled.

Naruto then remembered something. "Wait a sec...did you say...grandson?"

Bumi snorted, "Of course I said grandson! You can't hear? And I thought my hearing was bad...it must run in the family." Naruto was wide eyed. Bumi shot the blonde a soft smile, "But yes. _You _are my grandson. Your mother was my daughter, Kushina Uzumaki. She married that idiot Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village. You're a spiting image of your father, but you really do look like your mother." He ruffled the stunned blonde's hair, "Where did you think you got your good looks from?"

Naruto processed everything that he heard. "The Fourth was my...you're my...how old were you when you had my mom?"

"Well...that isn't important. Just know she was 24 when she had you, as was your idiot father."

_Wow, I didn't know Bumi was your grandfather! _Aang exclaimed in thought.

_I know I didn't..._Naruto trailed off in thought but his eyes lit up. He grinned at Aang who grinned back getting the idea. The two turned to Bumi.

"Before we go. _We _have a challenge for _you_."

Outside, Naruto, Bumi and Aang were riding down the mail shoot in the mail cart going extremely fast. The three laughed they then crashed into the cabbage merchant's cart of cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" The merchant cried.

Naruto and Aang found out something...something new that is. But it was...a _good _kind of new. So they decided to enjoy while it lasted.

* * *

**Sorry guys! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I wanted to get this chapter out soon enough but I had my other fics to focus on! Do not worry though! To make it up to you guys, I promise I will work on this more! Promise of a lifetime. Anyways...yeah, the thing with Bumi being Naruto's grandfather, I kind of thought of doing that for awhile now. Because I wanted someone in ATLA to be related to him, since he's all goofy and stuff, I thought maybe I should set him up with the most goofiest character on ATLA, and for me, that is King Bumi. **

**Do know that Bumi had Kushina when he was 88 years old, what? He was a bit of a perv! Jeez. Well, I think that's it for now. Until then...**

**Buh-Bye!**


End file.
